


Camp C.A.S (Rewritten Camp Pica)

by tytheace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Camp, Gay, Gay Conversion Camp, Homophobia, M/M, Minors, Multi, NSFW, Self Harm, Suicide, Transphobia, a lot of bad stuff, will add more tags when i think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tytheace/pseuds/tytheace
Summary: He was not normal, or that's at least what his 'friends' and parents thought. Asher wasn't straight, he IDs as queer and his parents were sending him away to a camp so he could 'get better.' But what if something else happens, something his parents never wanted to happen?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Tyler and in 2014, I wrote a fanfic, for my old fandom, called 'Camp Pica.' the base idea was that it was a gay conversion camp! I decided to rewrite it, but with my own original characters! You do not have to read Camp Pica to get this, as that fic is quite cringey! At the end of every chapter, I will say how much the word count in the old book was, what has changed, and some information on the original characters of mine! I may do this with other fanfictions if this goes well! I hope you all enjoy, and please leave comments! I love reading comments the most, and seeing people talk about my ocs and other stuff, is very inspiring.
> 
> Warning: This fanfic is written by someone who has NEVER been to an anti gay camp, so some of the information will be wrong. This story will have homophobic and transphobic language. I, the author, am both trans and super gay, but please be careful if slurs effect you. There will be mentions of triggering content, like self harm, suicide, and abuse. This abuse will be emotionally (words and actions), physical (violence) and sexual (this type should only be suggested at / hinted at, I wouldn't write it in detail) This story will also have a lot of cursing, as that is just my personality and my characters. There will also be some sexual tones. All these characters are under the age of eighteen in this story (as am i lmao) so if that makes you uncomfortable, read with caution!
> 
> Although this was edited, I'm still human and may have missed some spelling errors. I apologize if i did!

Asher's POV

I stared up at the sky, smiling slightly to myself as the bright sun shined down on my face. I glanced back down in front of me, looking up and down the familiar street. I sighed slowly and shut my eyes, listening to the music come from my headphones. I bobbed my head along to the music, humming as I tapped my fingers against my leg. I found myself drifting into my own head, I recalled what people had said to me as I came out to them. Like, my family and friends.

"What is wrong with you?!" Many things, I suppose. Being mixed race may be considered wrong, being feminine may be considered wrong, liking pineapples on pizza may be considered wrong, although delicious. However, my sexuality was not wrong, it was who I was and I would always be queer. "You changed!" Nope, you just didn't know me well enough, I suppose. I have always been this way, you just didn't know it, I have always been a dreaded, gasp, homosexual! How fucking tragic, I know. Ever since I was a baby, I was dreaming of men! Heh, I wish. "You aren't the boy I once raised and cared for." Ah, yes! What a shame indeed. The boy you raised for seventeen years of your life, is suddenly a different person, just because I like MEN! Oh no, tragic! I suddenly decided to be a gay and that changed everything, oh nooo! Ugh, it made me so pissed when my dad said that to me. Gross. Everyone acted as if.. something was terribly wrong with me. Nothing is wrong with me, I'm just an average seventeen year old boy, who happened to identify as queer and only wanted to date other men.

I sighed softly and turned up my music from my old school mp3 player, in a stupid attempt to drown out my own stupid thoughts. I shouldn't let it bother me, and yet? Here I am, letting it bother me. But, oh boy, that wasn't it! I was also getting shipped away to a camp to 'fix me' from the 'gay,' or whatever the fuck. It was like a summer camp from hell, I was living in my own teen drama movie. Expect I was gay, you don't see that in a lot of teen movies. How upsetting. My parents, mostly my dad, hated that I was gay, they wanted their 'pure' son back. My sister didn't seem to care, and my dad had asked her if SHE was gay, I swear he's so annoying. Also if they think they can make me pure again, hah! Good luck, I haven't been pure since the age of eleven. I opened my eyes and kneeled down, sitting down on the grass, as standing was starting to cramp my legs. I waited next to a stop sign, a bus having to come and pick me up. I knew my parents were watching from the house, so it's not like I could just run away from home and skip the camp. I fucking wish I could, you know?

Maybe I could just run away with my hot, college boyfriend, and live a happy, gay ending. Heh, now that's really some wishful ass thinking. Sadly, I don't have a boyfriend, let alone a hot college guy. Well, not yet, at least. Actually, maybe I'll meet someone my age at this camp, as I'll be surrounded by other gays. Who's smart idea was it to be like, a hundred gays in one area? Now, this camp was a Christian camp, run by homophobic families. They advertised that they could 'fix your gay kids,' and thus; it became known as such. A Christian summer camp mixed with gay conversion therapy! Oh boy, it really was delightful. I'm glad they didn't use shock therapy here though, now that's fucked. It's actually illegal in our state, so. I unzipped my duffle bag, wanting to make sure I had everything with me.

I scanned through my clothes, smiling as I, in fact, had them all. I wasn't allowed to bring my phone, which meant I was royally fucked. I would've snuck it in if my dad didn't check my bag, the bastard. So, for fun, I had packed my mp3 player and a notebook. The notebook was to keep as.. a diary, I guess. So, I could write all my juicy gossip I learn from the camp. My dad would've hated that, because it's 'feminine' to actually 'care about my feelings.' Also snuck in some secret gay books, like Carry On and such. Heh, gotta fuel my gay thoughts. Now that I think about it, secret gay books sounds like erotica, which is what I should've actually snuck in. I grinned to myself a bit and heard a loud noise, looking down the street. I sighed as an average school bus started to drive down the street. Buses were always so loud and annoying, I hated using them when I was in school. I zipped up my bag and stood up properly, pausing my music as the bus pulled up in front of me. The doors opened and the bus driver peered down at me, and then at a list attached to the dashboard.

"Asher Briggs?" He asked, reading my name off of the list, and I simply nodded before walking onto the bus. "Take a seat, we should be there in an hour or so. You were the last kid I had to pick up." The bus driver said before he shut the doors of the bus, staring forward once again. I nodded at him and walked down the aisle of the bus, sitting in one of the first few seats. I sat with my back against the window, wanting a good view of the rest of the kids, possibly make friends. I know it's a shitty situation, but I'm going to try and make the absolute most from this shitty experience. As I looked forward, I noticed someone sat across from me, another male. He had brown skin, darker than mine, and black hair which was semi long and ties back in a low pony. He had his face pressed against the window, staring out of it. He was pretty attractive, from what I could see. I glanced back into the bus and saw a person with their nose in a book, which I couldn't make out the name of. They had black hair and wore glasses, but I couldn't see their face clearly.

In the very back, sat two girls right next to each other. They were whispering to each other and giggling, clearly sharing jokes and secrets. One of the girls was fairly pale, having bleached blonde hair that was nearly white, and the other being black and having dark red hair. So, they were basically contrasts of each other. I noticed that was it, and I was surprised. It was not as crowded as I would've thought, but hey. Two girls, one guy, and.. one, well I couldn't tell, so let's not assume. I mean, I'm assuming for the other three.. Huh, I should work on that. It's hard not to assume, honestly. As a cis gay guy, I should really, really work on that. I moved my bag onto the floor so I could rest my feet up on the seat. School buses never had soft seats, always uncomfortable as shit. "Hey." I glanced up, pulling out my earphones, and saw Mr. Handsome Guy looking at me, smiling slightly. This guys voice was.. quite attractive, if I was being honest.

Not the most hottest thing, but it was up there for 'teenager boy voices.' "Hello."I said back to him, the male sliding to the end of his own seat to be closer to me. "I'm Xavier, what's your name?" He asked me and I bit my lip, out of nervous habit. I haven't spoken to another guy in ages, let alone a hot one. "Asher, Asher Briggs." I said and cringed at myself for adding my last name. This isn't a job interview, dumbass! God, I sounded like fucking James Bond. The cute guy chuckled a bit, clearly finding humour in my fuck up. "Xavier, Xavier Justin Pierce Dunstun." I was not expecting that fancy ass name to come out, so I was kinda shocked. Who the fuck has TWO middle names? I didn't even say my middle name! "Wow." I simply replied and Xavier laughed, his shoulders shaking as he did. "I didn't mean to say my last name, but your full name is so.. fancy!" I gasped and Xavier simply grinned at me a bit.

"I'm a fancy boy." He teased me and I giggled a bit, glancing him up and down briefly. "Seriously though, apart from names, this all sucks, huh?" Xavier said with a slight hum, tilting his eyebrows up a bit. I paused for a moment and bit my lip once again. "Huh, yeah. It really does. I mean, it'll be over eventually." "Hm, I suppose. However, they'll more than likely be rude to us." Xavier pointed out and I shrugged a bit, saying I was tough skinned. Xavier raised an eyebrow at me, grinning a bit. "Yeah?" He asked me and I nodded, sitting up properly, as I was sitting with a slouch before, and moved to the edge of my seat. "I won't be afraid to do whatever, I'm tough skinned. My dad was in the army, and I was in the JROTC, you know that military training stuff, heh." I love to brag, it's one of my many bad habits. "Wow, so it must really suck to be sent to this camp by your parents." I sighed loudly and said it was, sinking back a bit more. "Yeah. Fuck my dad, he's a dick." I added and Xavier laughed, shaking his head at me. "Of course."

I glanced around the bus once again and sighed, looking out the window for a bit. Trees passed by the windows quickly and I smiled to myself, finding nature quite relaxing "What's your sexuality?" I heard Xavier say and I smiled softly as I kept staring out the window. "Queer." I replied and he made a noise at that, which was unreadable. I know some LGBT+ people found the use of 'queer' as a sexuality to be bad, but they can suck my ass. Queer is the only sexualiy label that feels right to me. "Ah, well, I'm gay." I chuckled a bit and spun around in my seat to face him once again. "Really? I had no clue." I teased a bit and he laughed softly. "Well, everyone here is probably gay. However, some could be bisexual and stuff." I nodded along, obviously knowing that. "You know though, you're cute." Xavier added and I let out a snort at his blunt compliment.

"You're not that bad yourself." I added with a smile, finally giving Xavier's outfit a proper examine. He wore khakis, which was fancy as well for a summer camp, and a white shirt, with some sort of design I didn't recognize on it. He looked good, he made it work. Xavier and I decided to talk the rest of the ride there, the bus eventually going down a gravel road. Or something, because the ride got a lot more bumpy as we drove. I looked out the window and saw cabins and buildings come into view. Looked just like your average summer camp, although it clearly fucking wasn't. "Here we go." I heard one of the girls in the back said, her friend giggling along. They seemed so.. relaxed, way more relaxed than me. The bus driver parked and opened the door, calling for us to get off. I grabbed my bag and stood up, letting Xavier go ahead of me. I walked off behind him and looked around at the several other buses, which had kids gathered in a group in front of them. Once we were all off, a woman walked over to us.

I would describe her as your average white mom, if I was honest. She even had the iconic 'can i speak to your manager' haircut, so you know. "Hello, and welcome to camp C.A.S!" She exclaimed in a loud voice, which made me cringe a bit. "I am Miss Bickis, a camp counsellor here. From here forward, you are happy campers on the road to be cured! Now, I will lead you to the meeting place, also known as the mess hall!" Her voice was way too loud and cheerful, especially for what this place was. It was clearly fact cheerfulness as well. Miss Bickis lead our group towards a building in the middle of two other buildings. "On the left, is the care centre. Where we treat injuries and such. On the other side, is one of the classrooms." Bickis explained and I sighed a bit, classrooms? That makes it sound like summer school, which would be more better. "Take a seat at the tables, children. We will soon start the announcement." Bickis explained as we walked in, and I watched as she quickly turned around and walked straight back out of the building. Xavier first walked forward and sat at the first empty table he saw, the rest of us simply following suite.

I sat down and plopped my bag down on the ground in front of me. "I'm Xavier." I heard him say, which caused me to glance over. He was talking to the other three, of course. "And this is Asher." Xavier said as he motioned to me. "I'm Lola. And this is Ellie." The girl with the red hair said, pointing to the girl with the white. Ellie giggled and waved at us, the last person turning to us now. "And I'm, um, Violet.." The last person said quietly, looking awkward. Their voice was quite cute, I noticed, quite feminine. I was also able to finally look at their face! They were for sure of Asian decent, and had quite a small face, from what I could tell. Having the name Violet, I would assume they were female. I don't know for sure though, as their body type was masculine. You can never know these days, I suppose. "Good! We're all introduced, I'm glad." Xavier commented and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit, he sounded like how teachers do on the first day of school, ya know what I mean. After a short wait, the rest of the kids were brought into the room. Which, by the way, was massive.

I mean, I had no clue how many kids were actually here, but it was a fucking lot more than I thought. The room was loud and bustling, until someone spoke into a microphone that was stationed at the front of the room, asking us to quiet down. I looked forward and saw a male, who looked quite young, maybe early thirties? "Hello, children. I am Rocco Doren, you may call me Mr. Doren. I am the camp leader here." His voice was very deep, I noticed quite fast. Also, he was the leader, but he didn't seem older than thirty-five. Maybe he's just looking good for his age? I mean, why would any millennial seriously run something like this? He went on with his speech, talking about how this camp is meant to 'help our teenage struggles,' or whatever. He sounded like a pure dick, I take back my slight niceness towards him because he's a little handsome.

"The cabins host four people and are co ed, which means you may room with girls or boys. It's chosen by random selection. When you hear your name, wait until I finish reading the other names, stand up and go to who I had said your cabin leader was. They will be wearing a name tag." He read out and grabbed a list, clearing his throat. Here we go, big list time. He began to read, his voice very monotone. After a while, he got to names that sounded slightly familiar. "Lola Archard, Elden Hurn, Dakota Sierre, and Rowan Truitt. Your cabin leader is Mr. Henck." I heard Lola groan and I glanced at her, Ellie giving her a big hug before pulling away. I could tell some adults around the room were scolding them for they hug. Lola stood up, grabbing her bag and dragging it over to the cabin leader. I checked out her other cabin mates as they passed, she had quite the attractive group. There was Lola, some lady with blonde hair and dark skin, a super nervous looking, similar skin tone as me guy, and.. some guy with a lot of hair that wore pink.

Xavier's face lit up when he heard his name being called. "Xavier Dunstun, Ellie Carvalho, Nyx Crohan, and Levi Covay. Your cabin leader is Mrs Lican." Xavier pouted at me, saying he wished we were in the cabin together. Both Ellie and him stood up, walking over to their group. I waved bye to Xavier, my eyes catching the other two people. One was a tall girl with a black bob, and the other male.. He was tall, blonde, and fucking handsome. "Asher Briggs." I snapped out of it to hear my name being called. "Chester Cutis, Bailey Shea, and Jasmine Shrenko. Your cabin leader is Mr. Tansar." I stood up slowly and grabbed my bag, stepping forward to my leader. Mr. Tansar looked like an average dude, if I was honest. Your average white guy in his mid twenties, I'd say. I noticed Violet walked up as well, and was confused for a moment. Okay, so either Violet was their preferred name, or one of the other names was. Gah, I had no clue. Two others walked up, and I got a good look at them, basically checking out.

One of them had long dreadlocks and, I was gonna hope, was black. They looked badass and frankly, I didn't want to mess with them. The other had dark brown hair and just looked annoyed at everything, if i was honest. So, my cabin was two angry looking people, one shy, and one just wants to make the best out of this shitty situation. Fantastic. Actually, I could be considered an angry person as well. Let's hope we're not all angry people. "Okay! I'm going to lead you guys to your cabin, and I'll give you around twenty minutes to unpack! Then, we'll be going on a tour around the place! Does that sound good?" Tansar asked us in a hyper tone and we just nodded along. Were all the counsellors this hyped and cheerful? First Bickis, now him? I mean, Bickis had a fake cheerful tone to her, but this guy.. actually sounded sincere. "Great! Follow me!" Tansar exclaimed and lead us out of the mess hall, talking happily about the camp as he lead us to our cabin. The cabins were in rows, which made it kinda weird, in my opinion.

They were a few straight straight lines, I guess they liked to do everything straight here. They were small, dark brown, had a few windows, a tiny deck on the front, and white doors. "Go on in!" Tansar exclaimed as we reached our cabin and one of the others walked forward, opening the door and stepping inside. I followed and looked around, the interior being.. simple. The walls were, obviously, wooden, and in each corner of this square room, was one bed. They had medal frames and were your average twin size, each bed having one pillow on them, as well as a sleeping bag. Next to each of them, was a small bedside table, and there was a trash can next to the door, as well as a coat rack. A fan stood next to the small couch, as there was no air conditioning in these cabins. The couch was small, probably a loveseat, and had a wooden frame, with cushions on it. The last person inside shut the door, leaving Tansar outside.

"This blows." The one with dreads said as they placed their stuff next to the bed closest to the door, nodding as I walked down the room, claiming the bed closest to the back window. "Yeeah. I'm Asher, by the way." I said as I took off my coat, dropping it on my bed. "Jasmine." The same person replied, grunting as she sat on the bed, muttering that they were stiff as shit. "I'm Bailey. Oh, and I'm a guy." The annoyed one said, sitting on the bed across from me. "They may say otherwise, but they can suck my nonexistent dick." Bailey said seriously and I grinned a bit, already liking this Bailey guy. I had a feeling we'd get along. "I-I'm Violet.." Violet said in a feeble voice and Bailey quickly looked at her, a wide smile going over his face. "You a chick?" He quickly, and bluntly asked and Violet squeaked, quickly nodding. "Hell yeah! Man, fuck being cis." Bailey said as he fell back onto his bed, Violet just slowly nodding.

She looked too scared to reply to this very energetic trans boy. I chuckled a bit and opened my bag, taking my clothes out. "They have ways for us to wash our clothes, but we can't have our own bathrooms? I hate that." Jasmine pointed out and I shrugged, stuffing my clothes in the night stand. She clearly paid close attention to what Tansar explained. "So, we have to change in front of others? I don't think that'll fix the gay problem." Bailey said sarcastically and I snorted a bit, putting my notebook and mp3 player on my nightstand.

"They can try and make me straight, and not trans, but boy, will it not work." Bailey commented once again and I laughed, agreeing with the straight part. This Bailey guy was blunt and honest, which I am so here for. "I'm queer, by the way." I added, Bailey saying he was bisexual. "Oh, um, same." Jasmine quickly added after Bailey, who commented how they were 'twins.' "I-I'm panromantic.." Violet added quietly and it seemed like she was going to say more, but didn't. She's probably one of those people that ID as a few things, but don't wanna get into it. I get it. She unzipped her bag, to reveal she packed.. a lot of books, with clothes, of course. "No phones is such bullshit." Jasmine complained as she unpacked some snacks she had snuck in, all of us agreeing with that. The four of us got to know each other while we unpacked and got settled in, which was quite fun. Jasmine was, indeed, black and I told her I was as well. Bailey said he was 'blasian,' meaning black and asian, while Violet said she was Korean. We mostly learned the base information on each other.

"Come on, campers!" Tansar called out to us and Jasmine groaned, standing up from her bed. She was for sure the tallest out of all of us, which sucks. I wish I was taller, I was only 5'2. I'm a short, feminine gay guy. Not to be crude, but it's quite obvious when people look at me when knowing I'm gay, they think 'yup, that guy is a bottom.' Rude. "It's time for the tooour!" Tansar added loudly and I sighed, walking to the door. I pushed it open and was greeted with a big smile from Tansar, who had his hands on his hips. I walked down the stairs and glanced around a bit, staring at all the fellow gays around us. "Let's go! We will be partners with Mr. Henck's group!" Tansar said as he led us over to where his group stood. As we got closer, I waved at Lola, who was apart of his group. "Hello! This is my group! Asher, Jasmine, Bailey, and Chester." Tansar explained and Violet sighed a bit at her deadname being used.

"Actually, it's Violet. Not Chester." Bailey suddenly said, his voice showing his 'not give a fuck' attitude. "Yeah, her name is Violet." I piped in and glanced at Violet, who looked flustered at the attention, but thankful. "Yeah." Jasmine suddenly said as she stepped forward, crossing her arms over her chest and staring Tansar down. She was taller than him, and frankly, she was scary as fuck. Tansar looked awkward and Henck didn't comment on it, quickly looking at the other group. "My group is Lola, Elden, Dakota, and Rowan." Henck explained, pointing to each one as he said their name, and I looked at their group, smiling a bit.

"Hey." Dakota said with a nod, Tansar starting to talk about the camp's history. I looked around and zoned out, ignoring whatever Tansar was babbling on about. I looked around at the other gays and my eyes paused on the same guy from earlier, that blonde dude. He was in Xavier's cabin, which made me look around him a bit more. Clearly I'm blind, because Xavier was stood next to him and speaking to him. I watched as Xavier was talking to him, the guy laughing along with Xavier. I bit my lip slightly, sorta wishing that were me instead. Do I wish I was the blonde guy or Xavier? Both were the correct answer to that question, because both were hot. Xavier glanced to the side and seemed to have noticed me staring at them, a grin forming on his lips. My cheeks turned a bit red as he made a comment to the blonde, who looked in my direction as well. I quickly looked away, cursing internally that they caught me staring, damn hot men. "Asher?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Tansar, who smiled widely at me. "Pay attention!" He said cheerfully and I gulped a bit, nodding a bit. This summer camp will be an adventure, I doubt a good one though.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes;  
> Original Word Count: 2414  
> New Word Count: 3695
> 
> New characters! Sage is a witch (like, a real one!!) in my original story, in which these characters are from! I hope you guys really like Sage?? Also, Alura, Nyx, and Blake! In my original story, Alura is an elf and Nyx is a cyclops! Blake owns and runs a brothel (if you don't know what that is.. innocent ass kids!) and finds Asher VERY hot. Alura runs an all female warrior group, and Nyx is a hooker. Fun story things! Not to mention, Blake has sexuality issues in my main story! He has internalized homophoia, like badly. save him!   
> ALSO LEVI'S NAME WAS PICKED BY A WATTPAD USER! So, if ur reading this,, thank you!!  
> Enjoy and remember to comment (; also share with friends?? It gets gay and I know y'all love gay!

The first day of camp, would be casual, as Tansar had put it. "This camp is massive." Dakota, from the Hench's cabin, had commented and I glanced at her, nodding a bit before looking back at the water. This camp had a lake with a dock, many buildings, a ton of cabins.. It was actually way more huge than I thought I'd be. "You keep spacing out." Dakota added and I blushed a bit, internally cursing that she had noticed. Our two groups were sat on the grass together, Henck and Tansar chatting while standing behind us a few feet. "I'm just thinking." I said with a sigh and Lola looked at me, raising her eyebrows. "Is it a gay thought?" She asked quietly and I couldn't help but smile, letting out a laugh. "All my thoughts are gay." I commented and I heard Violet giggle from next to me. "Is it a gay thought about another guy?" Lola corrected herself and I sighed, leaning back so I was laying down on the grass. Truth be told, I was thinking about Xavier and mystery boy. "I don't think so.." I sighed out and Bailey just grinned down at me. "Did you see a hot guy?" Bailey asked with a grin and I blushed a bit, looking away.

"Kinda?" I said with a blush and Violet gasped quietly, looking down at me. "Was it that Xavier guy?" Violet asked with a wide smile, letting out a happy noise as I blushed in response. "One of them, yeah.. I saw Xavier with a cute guy, so I've been wondering who he was.." I explained and Jasmine looked at us, asking who Xavier was. Violet explained his general appearance. "Oh! He's in Ellie's cabin." Lola said with a wide smile, looking happy at the mention of Ellie. "Oh, I know someone in that cabin too, Nyx. She was on my bus here." Dakota added in. "Everyone knows someone from that cabin." Elden quietly chimed in and Lola sighed happily, saying her and Ellie were close. Violet sat up, having been laid down as well, and began to talk to Dakota about whoever this Nyx girl was. I glanced at Elden for a moment, who went back to being quiet. I doubt I would interact with anyone in this group again, expect maybe Lola. The last person in the group had just walked off when we began to chill here, I even forgot their name. They were probably the loner type, I guess. This cabin was super quiet compared to what I've learned about mine. It became quiet between us for a moment, the only two talking being Violet and Dakota.

"I'm bored." Bailey suddenly said and stood up, reaching down and pulling me up as well. "Let's go for a walk." He demanded and I nodded, glancing at Tansar. He didn't seem to care, if I was honest. It was a chill day, so. Bailey grabbed my hand and pulled me along, holding onto my hand as we moved. I almost didn't notice until someone called out after maybe a minute of us holding hands. I paused my movement and saw a middle aged woman, who stormed up to us. "Uh, yeah?" I asked with a smile and she crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes. "Why are you two boys holding hands?" I looked down and saw that Bailey, who looked pleased to be referred to as a male, had interlocked our fingers. How the hell did I not notice that? "Oh, uh.." I said and looked at Bailey, who grinned widely. Oh no, why was he grinning. He pulled me close and batted his eyes at the lady. "Because we're madly in love, obviously." I looked at Bailey as if he was CRAZY and the lady just huffed. "How funny, Bailey. However, that would be fine." I then looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What?" I asked with a confused look and the woman smiled, one of those white people smiles. "After all, teenagers always fall in love. A male and a female in love, how cute." The woman said with that dreaded white person smile pressed against her lips. As she knew his name, I'm assuming she went over records of kids, and knew Bailey identified as trans. Bailey was quite androgynous, and passed for male very well, so she must've assumed he was a cis guy. What a dick, taking it back like that. Bailey glared at the lady, gripping onto my hand tightly. "I'm a male, you stupid-" I just pulled Bailey away from her, saying it wasn't worth getting in trouble for. "Watch your language! Otherwise, you'll get detention." She yelled after us, shaking her fist at us. Bailey just huffed and mumbled about how getting detention at a summer camp is bullshit. "I'm sorry she said that, Bailey." I said quietly and Bailey just huffed once again, finally letting go of my hand. "She's just a bitch, it's fine." Bailey said and walked past some people, clearly being bothered by her misgendering him.

I didn't know what to say, I'm cisgender after all. I don't know what it's like to be misgendered. Well, I do as a feminine male with long ish hair, but not as a trans person. Bailey grunted as he bumped into someone, the person squeaking as they dropped their things. "Shit, my bad." Bailey suddenly said and the person dropped down to their knees to pick up their book. I jogged over to them and kneeled down to help them, Bailey doing the same. "Ah, sorry. I'm really such a- holy shit." I glanced up at Bailey, who was holding a book. "This book is about witchcraft, what! That's so cool!" Bailey exclaimed, clearly having read the title, and the person squeaked, quickly grabbing the book. "Y-Yeah, but don't say that so loudly.." They mumbled and I handed them the rest of their things, having grabbed them when they were telling Bailey off. "I'm Bailey! This is Asher." Bailey said with a wide smile, standing up properly. "Oh, um, call me Sage." They said with a small smile, hugging their books to their chest.

"So, do you do wicca or.." I asked, having learned about witchcraft from sites like Tumblr. "Oh! U-Um, no. I guess.. I do pagan.." Sage said shyly and I nodded, smiling widely. I didn't know shit about pagan, besides that it was kinda nature based? "That's so cool!" Bailey said with a wide smile, Sage blushing a bit. Sage had very long brown hair, which was tied up in a bun of sorts, like one my mom would wear in her hair all the time. "We'll see you around, Sage!" Bailey said with a smile, before walking off, which made me quickly follow. "Nice meeting you!" I called over as I waved goodbye, Sage giving me a small wave as well.

Bailey and I spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out together, just dicking around. After dinner, which we had outside because it was the 'fun day', and a few hours later; it was nearing curfew. "Hey, where's Violet?" Jasmine asked from her bed and I shrugged, pulling on my pyjama top. We had made this rule earlier in the day, where we took turns to change, all of us promising to look away from the others. Both Bailey and Violet didn't seem to like changing in front of others, which I had assumed was because of the whole trans thing. When I asked, Bailey said it was because he didn't like his body, and Violet said she didn't like others bodies. I didn't really get Violet's reason, but I respect her nonetheless. "I haven't seen her since dinner, which was around five." Bailey said with a shrug, it now being eight thirty. Nine was our curfew, we had all decided to go in early for the night. "I'm sure she can handle herself." Jasmine said with a chuckle, which made me laugh myself. "Have you seen Violet? She's super sweet and gentle." I said as I plopped down on Bailey's bed, who agreed with me and said Violet was too soft this world.

"Fair point! But really, she'll be fine." Jasmine assured us, having the most days out of all of us. The three of us talked about Violet, and then maybe ten minutes later, Violet walked into the cabin. Speak of the devil, and she appears. She shut the door behind herself and had a big smile on her face. "Someone's happy." I said and she nodded, turning around to not face us. We all looked away, respecting our rules for the time we were here. "Hung out with someone cool." She said with a smile, pulling on her pyjamas. "What about you guys?" She said quickly, as if to change the subject. She flopped down on her bed, glancing at Bailey and I on Bailey's bed. "Ah, I mostly stayed with the people in Henck's cabin, Dakota and Elden. Both seem nice." Jasmine said happily, and Violet nodded along. "Asher and I hung out. We mostly toured the camp and talked about our lives back home." Bailey said with a wide smile, while I nodded along. "You two seem to get along nicely." Jasmine said with a raised eyebrow and I smiled widely, nodding a bit. 

"Yeah! We have similar senses of humour, and Bailey's pretty cool, so I mean, why wouldn't we?" I asked and Jasmine just grinned at me, before turning her attention to Bailey. "Um, yeah. W-We also meet this Sage guy, he's into witchcraft, he was cute." Bailey quickly added in, to which I nodded quickly at. "Quite a shy person, it seems." I said and heard Violet giggle from her bed. I turned towards her to ask what was so funny, as I didn't see anything funny in what we said, when a knock came to the door. "Lights out! It's bedtime!" Tansar called in and Bailey groaned and fell back onto his own bed. "Bedtime is so early, it's like we're little kids again." Bailey complained and Violet agreed, Jasmine just turning off the lights. "Goodnight, homos." Bailey said as I got up from his bed, stepping over to my own. I plopped down and pulled up the blankets, staring up at the ceiling. Tomorrow will be my first real day here. I wonder how it'll be, will I hate it? Will I be okay? I laid there for what felt like hours, when there was a light knock on the door.

It was silent for a moment and I sat up, looking at the others. "Uh, who the hell." Jasmine said as she stood up and stepped towards the door, as she was the closest to it. "Be careful!" Violet said quietly and Bailey asked of what, a bear? I snorted at his sarcasm and and Jasmine laughed as well, just opening the cabin door. To her surprise, another tall black girl stood there. Well, the other girl was darker skinned and didn't wear dreads, so it's not like they were twins. "Hello. Is Violet here?" She asked as she stepped in, when Jasmine didn't invite her in. As she did, another male followed in behind her, again was not invited in, and Jasmine shut the door behind them, Violet quickly jumping up from her bed and grabbing her glasses. "A-Alura? What are you doing here? We were just hanging out.." She asked as she put on her glasses and let out a squeak as the male popped up from behind her, the male being quite shorter than her. I stared at them for a moment, eyeing them both up and down. The girl was tall, shorter then Jasmine though, and had super long, dark brown hair, some strands of it being braided. She also had brown eyes, I think, and wore a black nightgown.

The male was white, I believe, and had ginger coloured hair, which was wavy and semi long. He had blue eyes and wore a tank top and some red checkered pants. "Hey doll." The male said to Violet, firing some finger guns at her. Okay, I had kinda thought he was cute, but then he did the finger guns, and called Violet doll, a turn off. "Hey Violet, I know we were just hanging out but it was not enough time. Soo, wanna hang out longer?" The girl asked and Violet threw her hands in the air, clearly shocked that they were here. "I-It's past curfew!" She exclaimed, Bailey mumbling to her to keep it down so we don't all get attacked by the bear. "So? We won't get caught." The male said with a grin and Jasmine cleared her throat, asking who they were. The male looked up at her very tall and intimidating self, and stepped a bit closer to the other female, grabbing her arm. "Oh. I'm Alura, and this idiot is Blake." The girl said and smiled at Jasmine.

"You guys must be Violet's cabin mates. We can put faces to names, from what she explained at least." Blake looked around and grinned widely, walking towards Violet. "Violet! You didn't tell me your roommates were cute." He whispered not so quietly and Violet huffed a bit, shaking her head at him. "We need to go get Nyx and then we're off to party." He added in a normal voice, Violet blushing at the mention of Nyx. I vaguely remembered Dakota and Violet talking about Nyx earlier, I wonder why she looked so flustered over this Nyx, hmmm? "Wait, isn't Nyx in the cabin with the guy you find hot, Asher?" Bailey rudely asked as he lifted his head up from his pillow and my face turned hot, Violet giggling a bit. "N-No and yes.." I muttered and the Blake guy checked me out, wow he wasn't subtle. "You could come with us then." He offered with a grin and I blushed more, trying to come up with an excuse. "I'll come too, if that's the case." Bailey said and stood up, stretching and groaning a bit. So now Bailey suddenly wasn't tired anymore?! "W-Wait, um." I said shyly but it was too late. Alura had grabbed Violet and quietly pulled her outside, Violet whispering protests at her. Bailey just grinned at me and grabbed my wrist, yanking me to the door as well. As soon as we were outside, the cold air hit me. Also the cold grass hit my feet when we got to it, as we had no shoes.

"The counselors take turns patrolling the area, but they're away right now. Also, they can't tell if we're kids from a distance." Blake explained as Alura lead us to another cabin, how the hell did he know so much already? It was our FIRST DAY, why was Violet friends with troublemakers. Violet seemed nervous as hell and Bailey was just excited for an adventure, I could tell. Alura walked up to the door of a cabin and knocked softly, waiting for a reply. We heard some noise from inside and the door slowly opened, Xavier standing there with a groggy look on his face. And would you look at that, Xavier was also shirtless. My face turned hot and a happy squeal came from behind Xavier, a girl pushing past him. She had black shoulder length hair, a big chunk of it covering one of her eyes. She was very tall, seeming to be taller then Jasmine, and had dark coloured eyes, wearing a blue nightgown. Oh shit, I remember her from this morning! Wow, I'm dumb. I never connected that the Nyx I briefly saw, was this Nyx. I guess I forgot her name. "Alura!" She whispered happily and Alura laughed a bit, patting her on the head. "Hey cyclops." Blake said with a grin and I found that nickname cute, as she covered one of her eyes and such. She walked past Bailey and I, Alura starting to introduce Violet to her. Oh shit, I had thought they already knew each other. I watched as Violet stammered out a hello, Blake heading towards the forest. "Well, hello."

My attention was brought back to the shirtless man in front of me, who smiled sleepily. "H-Hi, can we, um, come in?" I asked quietly, Bailey being gripped to my left arm. Xavier chuckled a bit and opened the door more, which must meant we were allowed in. Bailey quickly pulled me in and I squeaked slightly, Xavier shutting the door behind us. He flicked on the light and I saw their cabin was the exact same as ours, just with.. different people. "Oh! It's you." Ellie said with a smile and I waved at her, telling her Lola seemingly missed her. "I miss her tooooo.." Ellie whined out and Xavier rolled his eyes, saying Ellie only ever talked about Lola as he leant against the door. "So, what brings you here?" He asked me with a smile, and I couldn't make eye contact with him. Then again, I've never been able to make eye contact with shirtless guys, I'm very gay, what can I say? Well, I could make eye contact if we were distracting by something like.. never mind. "O-Our friend, Violet.. She was the one with black hair and glasses, the other two came to get her and said they had to come here. My friend Bailey here remembered I spoke with you, and that you were in this cabin.. And um, yeah.." I said awkwardly and Bailey rolled his eyes at my awkwardness and bad explaining.

"I wanted to meet the hot guy Asher talked about." Bailey said bluntly and I almost choked on the air I breathed, Bailey needed to work on his bluntness, for my sake. "Shut up! You're the one that finds him hot!" I hissed quietly to him and Bailey nudged me in the side, hissing back that what I said was untrue. My face was red and I glanced at Xavier, who just looked amused. "Well, thank you." He said with a wide smile and I felt like I was gonna die from embarrassment. "You're both hot yourselves." He added with a wink and now I knew I was gonna die, yup I'm dead. Flirting at an anti-gay camp, wow. I went to reply but a groan filled the air, and for a second I thought it was Ellie. I looked over at her, and saw she was laying down quietly, ignoring us. Oh wait, there's four people per cabin. Xavier suddenly glanced behind him and a male sat up from the bed, rubbing his eyes. I sucked in some air, that being the hot guy Xavier was talking about earlier, I had freaking forgot about him in this moment. He looked over at us and looked confused, as there were new people in the cabin. He was also shirtless, which did NOT help me one fucking bit. "Hello, Levi. This is Asher, remember I mentioned him earlier? And this is his friend, Bailey. They stopped by for a visit."

Levi. What a cute name, I think there's an anime character named that, but still. He gave a thumbs up in our direction and pulled the blanket over his head, clearly tired. I glanced at Bailey, to see him grinning widely at me, not being subtle at all. Jesus Christ, Bailey, you're the real thirsty one. "Let's step outside." Xavier said with a chuckle and stepped past us, grabbing the door handle. He pushed it open and stepped outside, waiting for us to follow. Bailey quickly did follow, pulling me along with him. Back into the nights cold air and wet grass in my toes. Xavier motioned us to follow and lead us around to the back of the cabin, which was smart thinking, now we wouldn't get caught. "Sooo, that Levi guy was also cute." Bailey said almost immediately and I almost smacked him, my face being red. "Or at least, that's what Asher thinks." Now I know I'm gonna hit him, because his bitchass deserves it. I quickly slapped his arm hard, glaring at him and listening as Bailey made a whining noise. "Oh? Heh, yeah.. He's quite the handsome guy." Xavier agreed and leaned back against the cabin, crossing his arms once again. Jesus Christ, wasn't Xavier cold? His whole chest was, well, just OUT there! My feet were cold and they were just a small part of my body. "How are you like, not cold?" I asked and he raised his eyebrow, chuckling a bit. "Well, being around two sources of heat help."

That flew right over my head, I never was good at subtle flirting, until Bailey snorted a bit. "Thanks for calling us hot again." He said and my cheeks turned red, causing me to quickly look away so they didn't see me blush. The three of us kept making small talk, eventually deciding we should head back to get some sleep. Xavier walked around to the front with us and waved goodbye. "See you tomorrow, Asher." He said softly and I nodded, quickly heading back to our cabin. "Both him and Levi are hooot." Bailey gasped as we quickly headed back to our cabin, Bailey having one hand on his cheek. My face was bright red but I ignored him, quickly heading in. Jasmine was asleep, it seems, and I wanted to do the same. "Night." I mumbled to Bailey, who pouted at me but went to his own bed. I laid down and stared at the ceiling, back to having my own thoughts. Thought one: Xavier is hot, like wow. He's unreasonably hot. Thought two: Levi. Oh my god, Levi, what an adorable name. Both men were shirtless, which killed me. Jesus christ, I'm so gay for these men I've just met, or haven't even met. I covered my face with the cold side of my pillow and tried to think of something else. However, the only thing on my mind was one hot ass guy named Xavier, and one hot ass guy named Levi.


	3. Chapter Three

"Asher!" A voice yelled and I just groaned, pulling the blanket over my eyes to shield them from the light. "Whaat.." I whined out, hearing movement around me. "We're going to be late if your tired ass doesn't get up!" Bailey complained and my eyes widened a bit, quickly sitting up and wincing at the harsh light. "Tansar and the girls are already there! They made me wake you up! I'm hungry, come on." Bailey whined out, being leant against the back wall. I cursed under my breath and quickly stood up, checking out Bailey's outfit. It was quite nice, if I was honest. He wore black jeans and a sweet jean jacket, which showed a dark green shirt underneath. Bailey noticed me checking him out and made a noise, which made me look at his face. "Let's go." I said as I pushed back my hair with my hand, Bailey raising his eyebrows at me. "Uh, are you forgetting something?" He asked with a smile and I gasped, grabbing my shoes and slipping them on. "Now I'm ready." I said and he  rolled his eyes at me, standing up properly and moving over to the front door. 

"If you get in trouble for wearing pyjamas, it's your own fault." Bailey pointed out as pushed the door open and stepped outside, causing me to laugh and follow him. The sun shined bright in the sky, and I could hear birds chirping. We had to get up at seven in the morning, which was just cruel. I followed Bailey over to the mess hall, humming a bit as I walked. Bailey pushed the doors open and walked in, holding the door open for me as well. I thanked him and stepped in, looking around. The mess hall was covered in the type of tables you'd see in a school cafeteria. Then again, this place kinda reminded me of high school. Kids ate and chatted while the counesllors either ate or stood around on watch, I guess. Bailey motioned me over to the food area, saying he were having oatmeal and fruit. "Yum." I said sarcastically and followed him, Bailey saying he quite liked oatmeal himself. He grabbed a bowl and an apple, walking away from me. I quickly grabbed some fruit, ignoring the oatmeal, and followed after him. In my arms I had a banana, an apple, and.. a mango? Yummy. Bailey sat down at a table, sitting next to Violet. I scanned the table, seeing my whole cabin. As well as Alura, Blake, and.. I think her name was Nyx? Jesus Christ, I cannot remember her name. I sat down next to Bailey and began to peel my banana. 

"Good morning sleepyhead." Jasmine commented and I rolled my eyes, starting to peel the banana. "I need my beauty sleep." I complained as I took a bite from my banana, Violet giggling a bit. "Something as beautiful as you doesn't need it." Blake said with a wink, which caused me to blush but also roll my eyes. "Too busy thinking of hot guys to sleep." Bailey said with a grin and I elbowed him in the side, glaring playfully at him. "I was not doing that." I mumbled, taking a bite from the banana. "You clearly were." Bailey said and rested his elbows on the table, putting his face in his hands.  "Why would I? I like to sleep more than I like men." I said with a sigh, putting my banana peel on the table. "Because you got to see hot guys last night." Bailey said in a sing song tone, grinning as I blushed once again and huffed. "Are you talking about Xavier and Levi? 'Cause, they aree hot." Nyx chimed in and Bailey quickly nodded, saying I 'had the hots for them.' 

"I don't 'have the hots' for anyone, weirdo." I mumbled and Nyx snickered a bit, looking at me. "Trust me, they are hot. Xavier is, like, a total heart throb. I don't know much on Levi, he's very quiet. Xavier and him seem clooose though." Nyx said and beamed at us, raising her eyebrows a bit. "I mean, Levi WAS asleep in Xavier's bed when I came back last night, which is gaay." My cheeks burned red as Bailey gasped, looking at me with his mouth hanging open. Now that I think about it.. Levi was asleep in the bed closest to the door, and Xavier answered the door for us, which is what Jasmine did.. as she was the closest to the door. I thought back to last night. We had walked in, began to talk to Xavier, when a groan from right behind him happened. Levi, a shirtless guy, was probably asleep with Xavier, another shirtless guy.

"Whoa! That's lewd!" Bailey gasped and I took a bite from my apple, avoiding my own thoughts on the subject. "Very." Nyx said with a grin and I just kept eating my apple, my cheeks still a red colour. "That was fast." Alura said with a chuckle, Blake saying he was jealous. "Not even here a day and they went at it. Or well, we think." Nyx giggled a lot and took a sip from her water. "Makes sense. I was with you guys, Ellie was probably looking for her girlfriend, so they were alllll alone. And well, I didn't see them in the field area." Nyx said with a grin and Bailey nudged me, but I just stood up. "I'm gonna get a drink, I forgot to grab one before." I said quietly and grabbed my banana peel, ignoring Bailey's comment about 'quenching my thirst' as I walked away. I wonder where Xavier and Levi even were sitting right now, it'd be nice if they joined us for meals. Well, not right now because we're literally talking about them hooking up, but. I walked to the nearest trash can and tossed my banana peel into it, walking back to where the food was. I grabbed a plastic cup and moved over to one of those juice containers with the tap, pressing down on it and filling up my cup. "Mr. Briggs, why aren't you dressed?"

I finished filling up my cup and looked up, seeing that Rocco guy next to me. He was kinda intimidating, if I was being honest. Probably just his dark, seemingly red in the light, eyes. "Oh, well.. I slept in and didn't want to miss breakfast." I simply said and Rocco narrowed his eyes at me slightly. Spooky. "Hm, alright. Just so you know, if you do it again, you will get in trouble." I resisted my urge to roll my eyes at him and just nodded at him, walking past him. I took a small sip of my juice, which ended up being apple, and headed towards the table again. "We have to do a morning pray? Seriously?!" Bailey exclaimed as I sat down, huh we must've missed it. "Before every meal. To thank the lord for our food and ask him to cleanse us." Jasmine said, saying the last part in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Ugh! Annoying." Bailey complained and I sipped on my juice, just listening to them talk. "Hey kids! Breakfast is almost over!" The sudden loud and chipper voice of Tansar came through, as he stood at the end of our table. "After breakfast, head back to the cabin! Your cabin counsellor will give you your schedule for the day!" He paused for a moment.

"Oh, also! I don't know if you noticed the signs, but every second day, it's sweet day! Meaning, with lunch and dinner, they have things like candy and chips out! We know how much you kids like sweets, we don't wanna torture ya with just veggies! Anyways, I'll see you kids soon." Tansar said eagerly before he walked off again. He was seriously so happy all the damn time, it was seven in the morning, dude. It's like he came right out of a cartoon. "Gives me time to change." I hummed as I finished my apple, putting the core on the table. "You better be faster at changing then you are at waking up." Bailey warned and I just nudged him, rolling my eyes and grabbing my mango. I took a bite from it and received a weird look from Bailey, to which I promptly said eating the skin of mangoes was fine. My mom taught me that. The mere thought of my mom made me frown, glancing downwards. I missed her, and my sister.

After a few more minutes, we were told breakfast was over. A speaker repeated basically what Tansar had said to us, just not as eager and happy. I got up with the others and threw out the rest of my trash as I headed out the door. I smiled as the sun hit my face, the sun being the only good thing about this time of day, and I walked over to our cabin, walking inside and shutting the door behind me. I had told the others I would change before they went inside the cabin, so I had some privacy. I walked over to my bed and opened a drawer of the bedside table, grabbing a random shirt. It ended up being one of the few band shirts I had brought when I went through my edgy phase in grade nine, heh. I smiled at it and grabbed some jeans, quickly yanking them on. I zipped them up and headed back to the door, putting my shoes back on. I opened the door and stepped out, the others sitting on the small deck, which barely fit four people on it, with Tansar standing in front of the steps. "Okay! So, you four will have all your classes together!" Tansar explained as I sat down next to Violet. "Calling them classes? Sheesh." Bailey whined but Tansar just ignored his comment on it. 

"You have four classes in the day. Two after breakfast, two after lunch, then dinner! After dinner, your afternoon is free." He explained and I smiled, finding that not so bad. I mean, the classes would be god awful, but whatever. Tough skinned. He quickly gave us a small tour of where our classes will be, pointing them all out and telling information about it. "Follow me to your first class." He said with a wide smile and I stood up, ready for the day. Tansar lead us to a building and we went inside, here I got a good glance around. It had benches laid out, with some tables and chairs in the  back. A lady stood in the front and she had a chalkboard next to her. She seemed.. annoyed to even be here, which was a mood. Tansar told us to sit on the benches and smiled widely at us, his teeth being way too bright. I sat down in the middle of the room and sighed, wishing we had proper chairs. 

Tansar gave us the thumbs up and walked out, leaving us alone. "This is gonna be fun." Jasmine said with obvious sarcasm and I glanced around, frowning slightly as I didn't see Xavier or Levi. No eye candy to see during the class, I suppose. The lady had began to talk, introducing herself as Miss  Gange. She had started class off with a prayer, which sounded more like a cry for help, begging God to help her because we needed to be fixed, or whatever she was saying. If I was honest, I was zoning out yet again. I stared at the wall as the world around me drowned out for what felt like ages. "Asher Briggs!" The world came back as someone said my name, and I looked forward. Miss Gange stood in front of me, most of the class staring at me. "Uh, yeah?" I asked awkwardly and she narrowed her eyes at me. 

"The answer. What is it." Shit. "Um, I don't know the answer, sorry." I said slowly, hoping that would make it seem like I as paying attention. "What was the question, Bailey." She said and looked at Bailey, who was trying not to laugh at me. "You asked Asher how old he was" He mumbled and I cringed at myself a bit, because she knew I wasn't paying attention, shit. "At least some of you pay  attention." She said and glared at me, while I awkwardly waved. "I'll have to speak to Mr. Doren about you, Mr. Briggs" Shit, just because I spaced out a bit? Fantastic. I let my shoulders droop and she walked to the front of the room once more, drawing the attention back to her. If I was honest, I didn't pay attention to the rest of the class AND the one after it. I could care less about their preaching and 'healing.' From the little I did hear, it was mostly asking why we felt that way about the same gender and blah blah blah. A bunch of bullshit, if you ask me. "Asher got in so much trouble." Bailey teased as we walked towards the mess hall and I just rolled my eyes at him, it now being lunchtime.

"Hey, Bails? Be a doll and save me some food for later. I'm not hungry." I said with a wave and walked off, Bailey calling over to say never call him a doll again because it made me sound like a fuckboy. "Like Blake!" He added in and I chuckled a bit, walking over to our cabin and sitting down on the steps. A month, or so because my parents didn't actually tell me how long I'd be here, of them trying to make us straight by just talking. Can't we just lie and say it worked? I mean, lying is kinda easy. I guess it'd be hard for people like Bailey and Violet, that would be hard to lie and say 'oh boy, I'm suddenly not trans!' so, yeah. I stared up at the sky and it was.. silent, for the most part. Everyone was inside, all I heard were the birds and muffled noises from the mess hall. I shut my eyes and just listened, my eyebrows raising as I heard a faint musical beat. I opened my eyes and stood up, curious as to where it was coming from. I walked around to the back of the cabins, were a forest was. I still heard the music, which just made me more curious. 

I walked in the direction it came from and saw a small, man made path going into the forest. I hesitated at first and bit my lip. Fuck it, if this how the bear comes for me, so be it. I began to walk down the pathway and kept hearing the faint music, it just getting louder as I walked. It for sure wasn't music from recent times, it sounded like 90's music, or maybe early 2000's. I couldn't tell, but it was good. I kept walking and suddenly, the music was so.. close. I looked around and squeaked as I noticed someone sitting in a tree, like a fucking weirdo. "Jesus christ, what are you doing?!" I exclaimed at the sudden surprise and the person looked down at me, seeming startled. My heart skipped a beat as I saw green eyes stare me down, it was fucking Levi. Wow, just my fucking luck, it's one of the hot guys! 

"Oh, sorry." Levi said and paused his  music, holding a phone in his hand. "I-I thought cell phones weren't allowed." I stuttered, cringing at myself for doing so. "They aren't. I snuck mine in for music and other things." He explained to me and I nodded slowly, leaning against the tree across from his. How the fuck did he even get up there? "You're Xavier's friend.. Asher, was it?" Levi suddenly asked and I blushed but nodded quickly. "And you're.. Levi.." I said slowly and he smiled, suddenly jumping down from the tree and scaring the shit out of me. "Yeah. That's me." He said with a smile. Two things I noticed. One, he's tall and I'm very short. Two, his voice when he's not half asleep is just as fucking hot, although it's Southern which makes it a little less hot but, we're not here to judge. 

"So.. you must, um, love pop music." I quickly said, in reference to his music he was playing. "O-Oh, uh yeah. I like old 2000's music, I guess.." He said shyly and my heart fluttered at the sight of him blushing, it was angelic. Wow, Asher, that was insanely creepy. "You're too close to the cabins.. I could hear your music." I said and he cursed under his breath, glancing down the trail. "We could go more down." He suggested and my cheeks turned red at the 'we' part. "Yeah, we could." I said with a nod and Levi smiled down at me before walking past me. Oh my god, I guess I was now hanging out with Levi. I quickly followed him, not wanting to miss this chance. Okay, so, time to analyze him. He had dirty blonde hair, that looked very soft. Bright green eyes, which I was kinda getting lost in. He wore that one shirt all gay people wore, the baseball tee looking one, with a thin, blue jacket over it. Plus jeans, of course. 

He looked average, but I was somehow into him, maybe my type was average white boys. That wouldn't explain why I find Xavier hot, though. I mean, Xavier is everyone's type, he's just hot. He suddenly looked down and moved his hand, clicking play on his phone. An unfamiliar song began to play in the silent air between us, and he looked back to smile at me. He kept walking forward, and hummed along to the musical tune. I tried my hardest to think pure, Christian thoughts about Levi, and also not look at Levi's butt, which was a challenge because it was right there. "So, tell me about yourself, Asher." Levi suddenly said and turned around, walking backwards so he could face me. "Oh! Um.. Well, I'm Asher.. My favourite colour is, uh, red.." I suddenly ran out of things about myself and panicked slightly. "I'm queer!" I blurted out and Levi started to laugh, my cheeks turning red again. 

"Well, I'm Levi. My favourite colour is blue. And I'm bisexual." He said as he kept walking backwards, my heart fluttering once again. How are we both so... basic? Our favourite colours are red and blue, for god's sake! "I'm from the south too." He added with a smile. He must've travelled awhile to get here, way longer than I did. I didn't know what to say to that, and I panicked. "Yeehaw." I suddenly said out of impulse and Levi snorted, letting out a loud laugh. I cringed at myself, yet again, but Levi clearly found this hilarious. "Howdy partner!" He joked in a more intense southern accent and I blushed, but also laughed a bit. "Sorry, I honestly don't know why I said that." I mumbled honestly and Levi just smiled widely at me. 

"Don't worry, it was cute." Levi assured me and my cheeks turned red once more. This man is going to kill me. "Especially because you-" Levi suddenly gasped and fell backwards, a squeak coming from me. He landed on the ground and groaned out, causing me to quickly kneel down at his side. I mean, he was walking backwards down a man made, very bumpy, trail. It was not the smartest idea. "Are you okay?!" I asked quickly and he weakly smiled at me, groaning as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. 

"An angel is here for me, so I must've died when I fell." Levi said in a soft voice and I slowly looked around, looking back at him with a confused look on  my face. "Who?" I asked slowly and Levi rolled his eyes, slowly getting up. "You, Asher. It was a joke." He simply said and my cheeks burned once again. "O-Oh! But.. I'm no angel.." I said quietly and Levi grinned, saying he liked that even better. He looked forward and paused, not actually moving forward. I went to comment about the 'liking that better' thing, but he spoke before me. "There's a clearing up ahead." He suddenly said and I stepped past him, looking forward. "Let's check it out." I said eagerly and walked forward, hearing Levi's music suddenly stop as his footsteps began to move once again. We came up to the clearing and it was.. well, quite beautiful. 

There were several logs and large rocks being pushed in the centre of a circle, the centre having what looked like an old fire pit. "Wow, it's cool." I said with a wide smile and sat down on a rock. " Either counsellors come here to hang, or this was from whoever owned this land last." Levi hummed as he pulled out his phone, telling me to pose. I panicked and made a generic ass pose with double peace sign, Levi snapping a photo of the scene. He pocketed his phone and moved over to me, sitting down on a log. "There's a pathway to the lake, too." He said and pointed out a small pathway on the left of us. "People for sure hung out here, and I could see why." I said with a wide smile and Levi nodded in agreement. "We should come back here sometime." Levi said with a smile and I glanced at him, slowly nodding. 

"Maybe with some friends?" I suggested and Levi furrowed his eyebrows a bit, nodding slowly. "Yeah. Sounds good." He said before standing back up. "We should head back soon, it's past lunch, I noticed on my phone." My eyes widened and I quickly stood up, asking for the time. Levi glanced at his phone once again and hummed a bit. "It's nearly one thirty." I gasped and quickly jumped over the rock, cursing a bit. "It's past lunch! We're late!" I exclaimed and Levi chuckled a bit. "So?" He asked as he followed me down the pathway back to the cabins. Hell, I was jogging at this point. "I'm already in trouble for not paying attention in class!" I whined out as I moved forward and heard Levi chuckle a bit. Soon enough, we were at the end of the trail. "I'll.. see you at dinner?" I heard Levi said and I glanced at him, blushing a bit. "Um.. You and Xavier are welcomed to join my group at meals.. Nyx is in it, too.." I said shyly and Levi smiled, saying he'd love to join us. 

I nodded and jogged off, waving back to him as I moved through the field. I quickly headed to one of the building Tansar showed us and walked in, class being mid sessions. The teacher paused and crossed his arms, staring me down. I waved at him and quickly walked to the first free seat I saw, looking down at the floor as I sat down at it. The teacher sighed but kept going with his lesson, not addressing me. My mind ran wild with thoughts, mostly about Levi and our little adventure. I finally spoke to him, and while we were alone too, and he was going to join me and my friends for dinner. Holy shit. My heart wouldn't stop beating so fast, I guess that's just what he and his stupid, cute face does to me. Asher, come on! Don't get feelings for the first two guys you find cute here, that's just stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes;  
> Original Word Count: 2270  
> New Word Count: 3954 
> 
> Levi and Asher have finally met! Get ready for the rest of the story here on out! They make me very happy, even though they're both extremely awkward. Also, Levi and Xavier DO have a past in this, or at least.. Some kind of relationship. That goes more in depth later, so no spoilers yet!  
> Remember to comment on ya favourite parts, predictions, etc! And share with friends for more cute, gay action!


	4. Chapter Four

After two boring classes, it was time for dinner, yay. I was surprisingly, well, nervous. I mean, no big deal, just some hot guys will sit with us for the meal. No pressure, right? "Where the hell were you?" Bailey asked as the four of us walked towards the mess hall. "Um, I just needed time alone. On a totally unrelated note, I hope our table can fit two more people." I said as I opened the mess hall door, stepping inside. "Like who?" Jasmine asked as we all walked to our seats. Tansar had explained that for dinner, they bring the food to us. "You'll seee." I said nervously as I looked around, hoping he actually would show up. I mean, h wouldn't be a dick and not show.. right? After a few minutes, Alura, Nyx, and Blake showed up. They talked with Violet and I nervously looked around, wondering where they hell they were.

I glanced down at the table and began to slowly zone out, when a charming voice broke me out of it. "Is this seat taken?" I looked up and blushed a bit, seeing Levi looking down at me. "N-No! Take a seat." I said shyly and Levi sat next to me, Xavier taking the seat across from me. "Hmph. Find your own friends." Nyx jokingly said to them, Xavier just chuckling. "I met Asher on the bus here, soo.." He replied and Nyx stuck her tongue out at them. "I'm Xavier, by the way. This is Levi." Xavier said to those he hasn't met before. I smiled as the others introduced themselves, glancing at Levi. He noticed me looking at him and smiled widely, which made me get embarrassed, but I smiled back. The food began to be handed out, it being spaghetti and meatballs. Without parmesan cheese, which should be a crime. After a short while, we all had our food. However, it was time for the prayer. "Shut your eyes, think of God, and listen along." The woman said before she instructed us to shut our eyes. I was in enough trouble, so I obeyed, although I don't really believe in God. She began her prayer and I just listened along, waiting for it to be over. It finally came to an end and I opened my eyes, very eager for this food. I grabbed my fork and began to eat, very happy. I mean, it would be better with cheese but it's good enough.

"Soo.. Levi, how did you and Asher meet? I thought he was only friends with Xavier." Nyx asked and I paused mid eating, looking at Levi. "Hm? Oh! We skipped lunch together. Well, kinda." He simply said and I saw Bailey raise his eyebrows at me, clearly wanting context. I blushed and poked a meatball with my fork, Alura glancing at us as well. "And did what?" Jesus, these people are trying to embarrass me in front of hot guys. "We went on a walk in the forest." Levi said with a wide smile, looking at me. I quickly ate my meatball and nodded along with him. "I see." Alura said and Blake glanced at us, grinning. Oh no. "Was that all you did?" He asked and my face felt like it was going to melt off from how hot it got. "Yeah? What else would we do in a forest?" Levi laughed and I quickly sent Blake a death glare, mouthing the word 'don't.' "There's a lot two, very gay teenage boys could do in a forest." I whipped my head around and stared at Xavier, my mouth hanging open. He grinned at me and Levi snorted a bit, kicking Xavier's foot from under the table. "Don't be so crude." Levi said and shook his head at Xavier, who just laughed while Levi blushed. "So.. You didn't do that?" Blake asked and Levi shook his head.

"No! Besides, we weren't even gone for long, we just met." Levi said after eating some of his food, glancing at me. "Asher was late for class, so I don't knooow.." Jasmine hummed and I hid my face in my hands, seriously regretting asking Levi to sit with us. "Yeah! He's already in enough trouble." Violet added in and Levi laughed from next to me, I could feel his body move. "Why are you in trouble?" I heard Xavier ask and I moved my hands, looking at him. Thank god, we're changing the subject. "Spaced out in class. Teacher, or whatever, said she's going to 'talk to Mr. Doren about me' or something." I said with a shrug and Violet shook her head at me, Levi glancing at me with spaghetti sauce on his lips. Shit, that's cute. "Isn't Mr Doren the leader here?' He asked and I slowly nodded, shrugging once again. "I can handle it, tough skinned." I said smoothly and I heard Bailey snort, which caused me to look at him. "What?" I asked and he shook his head, saying it was nothing. "Clearly it's something. Do you think I don't got it?" I asked him and Bailey simply grinned at me. "Whaaat? Why wouldn't I think you'd have it, gremlin?" Bailey said sarcastically and batted his eyes at me.

"Anyone could probably put their hand on your head and your small baby arms couldn't reach them." I narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm not that short, you're not even much taller than me!" I huffed and Bailey rested his face in his hands, grinning slyly at me. "How tall are you, then?" He said in a cocky tone and I bit my lip, huffing slightly. "I'm five foot two." I muttered and Bailey squealed a bit, laughing aloud. "Tiny!" He exclaimed and I groaned loudly. "Wow, I'm over a full foot taller than you." Levi added with a smile and I felt embarrassed by the attention, so I covered my face with my hands. "You guys are bullying me." I whined and Bailey just laughed, telling me to grow a few more inches. I nudged him hard and just ate my food, listening to some of them poke fun at my height for a while longer. "Do you get your shortness from your mom or dad?" Blake asked and I huffed, poking my food with my fork. "My mom is average height, but is shorter than my dad, so I guess her. Ugh, thank god. I don't want anything from my dad." I replied, my voice becoming quoted as I said the last part. I knew they heard me say it, but no one commented on it. Thankfully.

After a long dinner, we were free to do.. whatever, as long as we were supervised. Violet left with her little squad, Jasmine said she needed alone time. So, that left me, Bailey, Levi, and Xavier. I know Bailey is going to embarrass me during this time. "So, what should we do?" Bailey asked as he turned to face me, grinning a bit. "I've wanted to check out the lake." Xavier suggested and I agreed, starting to walk over to the beach side of it. My shoes hit the sand and I sat down on the edge of the harass, untying my shoes. I grinned as they were off, standing up and letting the sand go between my toes. I walked over to the water and let out a squeak as cold water touched my toes. I heard the other three talking but I just ignored it, lifting my jeans slightly as the water hit my ankles. I walked a bit deeper into the water and glanced at the others, seeing Bailey taking off his sweater. I noticed Levi holding his phone and thought that he should be more careful with that out. I looked back at the lake and felt calm, it was beautiful. "HEY ASHER!" I heard Bailey yell out and I turned my body, looking back at him. All I saw was him running full force at me.

My eyes widened but it was too late. Bailey crashed into me and I squeaked as my legs seemingly gave out from under me, my body crashing into the water. The water was about half a foot tall, so my face went under the water for a second. I quickly pushed my upper half up, gasping for air and coughing slightly. I looked down and saw Bailey on top of me, who was laughing loudly. His body was between my legs, and his wet hair stuck to his face. "You jerk!" I exclaimed and pushed my wet hair back, Bailey still laughing. I looked to the beach, Levi having his phone out. More than likely recording, or something. He waved at us and clicked on his phone, quickly shoving it in his pocket. Good thing he did, it seems like some adults were heading over because of our loud stunt. Xavier just looked at us with a wide smile on his face, laughing a bit. "Bailey! Asher!" I heard Tansar's voice call out and sure enough, he was on the beach with towels. Where the fuck did he get them so fast? Bailey moved off of me and held his hand out for me.

I grabbed his hand and yanked him back into the water, Bailey letting out a squeal as he fell into the water. "Bitch." I said as I pushed myself up, walking out of the water and offering the towel Tansar "You made me wet!" Bailey exclaimed loudly and my cheeks turned hot as I unfolded the towel. "Don't say that! It sounds dirty!" I yelled back and put the towel on my head, hearing Bailey giggle away. He got out of the water and took the towel as well, bumping me with his hip. "Don't think dirty." He said with a grin and I moved onto the grass, glaring at him. Levi moved over and sat next to me. I smiled at him and listened to Tansar lecture Bailey on what he did. "You cold?" He asked me as I moved the towel from my head, to my body. "Very." I complained and Bailey giggled. "We can go change, loser." He said and I huffed, trying to warm myself up. Levi smiled at me and suddenly took off his thin jacket, putting it over me. "There. That'll warm you up until you're back in your cabin." He said with a smile and I felt my whole face become very.. very hot. "T-Thank you.." I stammered and he smiled more, looking back out at the lake.

My mind was running wild at this point, and my face was still a bright red. This felt like a dream, having a gentlemen do this for me. "Oh, and Asher." I glanced up at Tansar, who looked down at us. "Mr. Doren wants to speak with you after breakfast tomorrow." Annd back to reality. I was still in deep shit. I gulped a bit and nodded, Tansar explaining I'd stay back after breakfast. I nodded slowly and the others watched as Tansar walked off, waiting until he was a good distance away. "Will you be okay?" Xavier asked as he looked at me and I just nodded, saying I had this. I really didn't. I was scared shitless, deep down. I mean, that Doren guy seemed terrifying. After a while, I said I was gonna head to the cabin. "Same here!" Bailey said and stood up, grabbing his sweater. "I'll walk you two there." Levi offered and Bailey thanked him for doing so, all of us saying goodbye to Xavier as we headed off. "So.. Should I return your jacket?" I asked and Levi thought for a moment. "Wash it with your clothes and then return it." He decided on and I nodded, Bailey heading into the cabin straight away. "I'll be out here while you change!" I called into the cabin, hearing a muffled 'okay.'

And then it was just us. I sat on the stairs and Levi sat next to me, our knees touching for a brief moment. It almost seemed flirty, or maybe that's wishful thinking. "You sure you'll be okay tomorrow morning?" Levi asked gently and I sighed a bit, shrugging slightly. "I mean.. I doubt it'll be bad." I mumbled and Levi frowned slightly, leaning over and wrapping his arms around me. I sucked in my air and let him hug me, finding him.. warm. I mean, I was just in cold ass water. "You got this." He said and pulled away, standing up afterwards. I stared up at him and quickly nodded, hearing Bailey from inside. "I'm doone!" He called out and Levi smiled, saying he should go. "B-Bye." I said faintly and waved as he walked off. I blushed and stood up, turning around and heading inside. My heart fluttered as I shut the door, Bailey glancing from his bed. I took off the jacket and walked over to my bed, laying it down on the bed. If i was honest, I didn't care about changing in front of people. I don't care who stares at my body, but my cabin mates did. I just assumed Bailey was looking away while I changed, as was the rule. I took off my shirt and put it on the floor, grabbing a tank top from my drawer. While there, I also grabbed some basketball shorts and a clean pair of boxers.

One by one, I took off a pair of the wet clothes and put on a dry pair. I pulled on my tank top and leaned down, grabbing my wet clothes. "You should put your clothes outside for the night, to dry before it's wash day." I commented as I walked past, opening the door and dropping my clothes on the far left side of the small deck. Bailey leaned down and grabbed his clothes, calling out my name. Once he got my attention, he tossed his clothes to me. I caught them and dropped them next to my own clothes, shutting the cabin door. I walked back over to my bed and sat down on it, trying to figure out what the hell to do as Bailey was doing his own shit. I remembered I had packed a notebook and leaned over, fishing it off of my bedside table. I grabbed a pen as well and sat against the wall, opening the notebook and staring at the lined paper. What to write, what to write. I took off the pen lid, putting it on the back of the pen, and began to write.

'It's July 5th as I'm writing this. I've only been at Camp C.A.S for two days. I'll write about the people I've met and my opinions on them so far.' I wrote and began to write down some names, adding dashes next to each. Let's see, what do I think about everyone? 'Bailey- He's a cool guy! He's a trans guy, so he has to deal with extra issues here. He likes to joke around and I can see myself becoming good friends with him. Although he needs to SHUT UP about who I find hot.' I glanced up from my notebook to see Bailey on his own bed, his nose buried in a book. 'Violet- the nicest angel I have ever met. She's clearly innocent and pure, which I loooove. Also trans. Also a huge nerd. I wonder if she likes video games?' I tapped my pen slightly. 'Jasmine- tall black girl. She has dreadlocks and it looks so good! I wish I had dreads, but dad found them 'distasteful' shut up, white man. Anyways, Jasmine is the most quiet one out of the group.' I cracked a few of my fingers, my hand cramping. I rarely write with pens. 'Nyx- she's cool, I guess. I think Violet likes her. She's a super tall girl who seems like the type of kid that parties.'

'Alura- another black girl! there's so many black people, I love it. Well, I like being around other black people but it sucks because it means their parents suck as well. Well, she seems cool? I don't know. She's friends with Violet, so I mean she must be cool.' I remembered the last person of that squad and made a face. 'Blake- TOO. FLIRTY. He seems like the type of guy who just wants sex. Where would we even HAVE sex here?? He's attractive, yeah, but not super hot. Personality isa 5/10 at best.' I flipped the page, having ran out of room. 'Mr. Tansar- he's our counsellor. He seems.. nice? Nicer then some. He's always so happy. He also seems like he's in his mid twenties, so. He's your average white guy.' I felt stupid for even writing about him, to be honest.

'Sage- he's a cool witchcraft guy Bailey + I met! I didn't see him much today! He was the cool witch guy. He was in a class of mine and he waved at me though. Reminder: ask him to sit with you at lunch.' I bit the end of my pen slightly, blushing at the next two. 'Xavier- HOT GUY ALERT. He is everyone's type, I could tell. Lowkey has a mullet, idk how I feel about that.' I chuckled to myself. 'Levi- i mean, wow. He's really cute. Plus, he seems sweet? I want to get to know him waaaay more, ahh.' I grinned a bit and still had some room left on the page. I smiled and decided to write down a few goals to happen during my time here, even though that was stupid. 'Meet friends.' I basically already did this one, but it still felt needed to write down.

'Kiss a guy, oof.' I stared at it written down on the paper, my face scrunching up. I drew a quick arrow pointing to it, writing 'unlikely.' I mean, I'm hot and guys should want to kiss me, but who would I even kiss? I guess Levi and Xavier were options, that is if they weren't already kissing each other. I don't wanna third wheel, although I could just join in with their kisses. Ugh, what the hell is my mind thinking? I shook my head and shut my journal, deciding I've written a enough cringey stuff for one day. I placed it back on my bedside table and instead, grabbed my MP3 player. Maybe some music could mask these gay thoughts, although that just seems unlikely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes;  
> Original Word Count: 2249  
> New Word Count: 3084
> 
> Hello! New chapter! Let\s get into this! Why so many dirty jokes? Asahjqhdwjhkds my humor is very,, dirty, I love dirty jokes and it'll get way more dirty this time, gals and gays! Also pls just assume Asher writes a journal entry before bed almost like, every time?? I just don't want to..always write it? ALSO! BAILEY AND ASHER ARE BEST FRIENDS! Even in my og story, I love them.... I hope you guys do as well!! <3  
> Comment, share, love me.


	5. Chapter Five

I woke up on time in the morning, which was 'shocking,' as Jasmine said. We had all gotten dressed, and then went to breakfast. Eggs and bacon were for breakfast this morning, which I much preferred to oatmeal. Xavier and Levi were at our table again, already being there when we got there. As I walked back to the table, I noticed Sage sitting at a table with another person. I remembered what I wrote last night and grinned, moving over to his table. "Hi!" I said cheerfully and Sage let out a squeak, looking up at me. "O-Oh, hello.. um.. Asher?" He sighed happily as I nodded, apologizing for briefing forgetting my name. I said it was no problem and I sat down next to him, smiling widely. I glanced at his friend, feeling as if I had seen them before. "Who is this?" Their friend asked with a smile and Sage quickly introduced me, although they had just heard my name.

"Oh! I'm Rowan, hey." They said with a wide smile and I suddenly remembered who they were. "You're in Lola's cabin! Our cabins were paired together for the first day!" I cheerfully explained and they smiled widely, nodding and saying they had kinda ditched our group. They had super long, creamy brown hair and wore thick, black rimmed glasses, which made their dark green eyes very noticeable. "I was going to offer you to sit with me and my friends sometime.. Both of you can come! We always sit together, for all the meals." I offered with a wide smile and Sage blushed a bit, smiling back. "I'd.. love to, we can start sitting with you guys at lunch." He said slowly and glanced at Rowan, who nodded as well. "Great! See you at lunch?" I said as I stood up, grabbing my tray. "For sure." Rowan replied with a nod and I smiled widely, walking back to my own table. "There you are." Violet said as I sat down. "Here I am!" I replied while doing jazz hands, and heard Levi chuckle at me.

"What were you doing?" Xavier asked and I took a piece of bacon off my plate. "Offering two friends to sit with us." I said simply as I took a bite from the bacon. "Was it witch dude?" Bailey asked after taking a sip from his orange juice. I looked at him and nodded. "Witch dude." I said and Bailey let out a small squeal, clearly finding Sage cool. I mean, witchcraft was rad. "Which dude..?" Levi said slowly and Bailey shook his head. "WITCH. Like, witchcraft." Bailey corrected him and Levi raised his eyebrows but didn't comment. "And his friend, Rowan." I added and Bailey smiled widely, asking if Rowan was cute. "Total babe, they are a whole damn meal." I replied and Bailey laughed, grinning widely at me. I loved that we could mess around like this.

We kept chatting as a group, breakfast slowly coming to an end. I knew what that meant. "Good luck." Levi said and patted my shoulder as he passed. "I'll be waiting for you by the cabin." Bailey whispered to me as he passed. "Wait! Don't get in trouble!" I said and he just winked at me before walking off. I watched as everyone walked out, leaving me. "Move closer." And there he was, Rocco Doren. He stood in the front of the room, waiting for me to move forward. I stood up from my seat and slowly moved to the front of the room, sitting back down. Mr. Rocco Doren, man he was kinda intimidating. "Mr Briggs, it seems you are quite the troublemaker." He said softly and I huffed a bit, looking away from him. "Is there any reason why?" I picked at the end of my sleeve and rolled my eyes. "I don't want to be here, why would I play nice?" I muttered and heard him chuckle a bit. "You got spunk, kid. However, you will listen to my rules here." He said and I huffed once again. "And if I don't?" I said and looked up at him, freezing as I made eye contact with him. "Asher, you don't know what I'm capable of. I will make you behave." He said in a cold tone, which made me shiver.

"Ugh.." I mumbled and he stepped towards me a bit, staring down at me. "This camp isn't as fun as you wanted a summer camp to be, huh?" I was caught off guard by his sudden soft tone and looked away, saying I knew it wasn't going to be fun. I mean, it's a homophobic camp? Why would it be fun? "Well, it could be fun. If you just behave and listen to what I say." I did not like the way he said that, something about it seemed.. evil, for lack of a better word. "Okay.." I simply said, not wanting to be here for any longer. "You could even go home sooner.." He said softly and I looked at him, quite confused at what the hell he was talking about. "Think about it, Asher." He said simply and reached his hand down to me. I looked around awkwardly before grabbing it, slowly standing up with his help. He smiled at me and suddenly, his grip on my hand tightened ever so slightly. "I hope you listen to what I said. This is just a warning, if you get in trouble again, there will be issues." He said in a smooth voice, before he let go and walked away. I looked down at my hand, which was slightly red. Was that a threat, or am I imagining it?

I shook my head a bit and slowly walked to the exit, pushing it open as I walked outside. I remembered what Bailey said as the sun blinded me, he would meet me at the cabin. I glanced around before slowly heading to our cabin, hoping no one stopped me. I reached it and walked up the stairs, noticing our wet clothes from the previous night were gone. Bailey probably brought them inside, as they were there before breakfast. I opened the door and stepped inside, Bailey quickly sitting up from his bed. "Hey dude!" He said with a wide grin and I walked over, sitting next to him on his bed. "How are you here?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't get in trouble. He grinned and chuckled a bit. "I told pure boy Tansar that I had a, 'period emergency.' He looked panicked and said I could miss first and maybe second class. The only perk about having this thing attached to me." I let out a laugh and laid back on his bed, finding that quite clever. "So, how was Mr. Doren?" I paused at Bailey's question, trying to decide what to say. "He just scolded me." I lied.

Well, was it a lie? He DID scold me, but that wasn't all. "Poor baby." Bailey said in a mocking tone before standing up. "Let's sneak out somewhere, I'm bored as shit." Bailey declared and I pulled myself up, staring up at him. "And being inside here is boring." Bailey added and I thought for a moment, my eyes lighting up as I remembered the forest. "I know a place!" I said eagerly and stood up, grabbing Bailey hand and pulling him outside. I looked back to him and put a finger to my lip, Bailey nodding and letting me lead him to the first path. After we had walked down it a bit, I let go of his hand and smiled widely. "This is where Levi and I went on our walk." I said to Bailey, who just nodded and followed me as I walked down the path. After about ten minutes of walking, we got to the camp fire place again. Bailey's eyes lit up and he sat on a log, patting down next to it. I laughed a bit and plopped my butt next to his.

"This place is cool! We should all hang out together! Like, the whole gang." Bailey said eagerly and I nodded in agreement, leaning back against my hands. Bailey and I began to make small talk, chatting about everything and anything. "Hey, Ash.." I glanced at Bailey with a wide smile, asking what was up. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" I was surprised by the sudden question and laughed a bit. "Where is that coming from! But, um, yeah." I said with a smile and Bailey slowly nodding, saying he has as well. "Not as a dude though." He added with a pout, making me pout back at him. "They don't deserve best boy Bailey." I said teasingly and Bailey snorted a bit, nudging me in the side. "You're the best boy!" He shot back and I just giggled, rolling my eyes a bit. It was silent between us for a moment, it was nice. "Hey, uh, Asher." I glanced at Bailey, smiling normally. Expect, he wasn't smiling back.

"What is it?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow at him, and he took a deep breath. He turned to face me fully and stared at me for a moment, which made me slightly anxious. In one quick motion, Bailey placed his hands on either side of my face and pulled me close. Pushing his lips onto mine. Wow, I was not expecting that. For a second, I didn't know what to do. Until I kissed back. I haven't kissed someone in far too long. It wasn't that long of a kiss, Bailey slowly pulling away after a bit. I frowned a bit, having wished it was longer. Bailey suddenly stood up and I was confused. "Gotta go." He said and before I could blink, he ran back down the4 path. I was left there, alone and confused. He kissed ME, yet he runs off? I let myself slide back off of the log, staring up at the sky as my back hit the ground. I mean, I don't think I like him romantically, I just liked kissing him, I guess. He had.. really soft lips, he probably uses some kind of lip balm.

I moved my fingers to touch my lips and grinned to myself. If Levi or Xavier don't work out, I could go on with Bailey. I rolled my eyes at my own thought and just stared at the sky for a while, my brain full of thoughts. And here I thought kissing a guy wouldn't happen, HAH! I mean, he technically kissed me, I didn't kiss him, so. After ten minutes of thoughts, I stood up properly. I have an excuse not to be in my first class, but not my second. I dusted myself off and headed back down the path, my mind running wild. I slowly exited the trail and saw people were walking around, which meant the first class ended. I snuck into the crowd and blended in, humming as I headed to my second class. Well, my first one on this very day, but you know.

That class went by FAST, as it was already lunch time. Oh well, maybe Bailey will be there. I headed to lunch, the usual happening. Get lunch, pray, and then real lunch begins. So far, no Bailey. "Um, hello." I looked up and smiled widely as Sage and his friend, Rowan, moved over with their food. I greeted them and they both sat down at the table. I quickly went through and introduced everyone, wanting everyone to be friends. Levi asked me how the meeting with Mr. Doren went and I said the same thing I said to Bailey. Speaking of who, Bailey had been mentioned just moments after I talked to Levi. "Where is Bailey?" Jasmine asked and I bit my lip, shrugging a bit. "We skipped first class together and I haven't seen him since." I hummed a bit and Nyx looked down at me, asking what we did when we skipped. I don't see much of a point in lying to these guys, they all seem likle nice people. "Hung out. Although, near the end, he ran away from me and haven't seen him since." I said honestly and Violet looked confused, simply asking why Bailey would run away from me. Bingo, time for a joke. "Maybe I was a terrible kisser?" I said teasingly and that got everyone's attention.

"You kissed him?!" Violet gaspard and I leaned over, covering her mouth with my hand. "Okay, two things. One, don't be so loud. We ARE at an anti-gay camp, learn to whisper." I lifted my other hand and shook my finger at her. "And two, he kissed ME, there's a difference." I moved my hand and her eyes were wide. This was kinda fun, she was so surprised over this, it was cute. "He kissed you?" She whispered and I laughed a it, nodding. "Don't know why. We were chilling, he asked if I ever had a boyfriend, I said yes, and he just went for it." I glanced around the table and giggled a bit, loving how everyone was now invested in this. I guess it is the most interesting thing to happen so far. "You're calm about this." Xavier pointed out and I simply shrugged a bit. "It's just a kiss." I simply said and Violet scooted closer to me, clearly being the most invested. This is one of many reasons why I liked her so much, she seemed to love romance. "Start from the beginning." She insisted and I rolled my eyes a bit, but obeyed. Violet was probably mentally writing this all down to write Bailey x Asher fanfics later. "I left the mess hall and went to the cabin, like Bailey told me to. He had lied to to Tansar and said he was.. sick, so Tansar let him skip a class or two. Bailey suggested we go out somewhere, as the cabin was boring."

"I remembered this trail Levi and I had gone done, and I suggested that. We went down there and sat around, making small talk and such. Out of nowhere, he asks if I ever had a boyfriend. I said I had, and he said the same. It was silent for a moment." I recounted the story, just loud enough for our group to hear. Hope Bailey doesn't mind me telling them, I was leaving out details like when Bailey said he hadn't had a boyfriend 'as a boy' and such. "He said my name and I asked what was up. After no reply for a bit, he suddenly grabbed my face and kissed me. I was shocked, it was not what I was expecting. I decided to kiss back because I don't care, and after not so long, he pulled away." I paused for a moment,

"He said he needed to go and went running off! Didn't even give me a minute to process what had happened! Rude." I finished and Violet looked very into the story, a wide smile over her face. "Cute!" She suddenly exclaimed and I laughed, saying it wasn't that cute. "Oh my gosh, does he like you? This is so cute.." She mumbled to herself and I shrugged a bit. "He might've just wanted to kiss me to see what it'd be like? I'm not that great, I don't know why he'd like me." I said with a small laugh, denying the possibility that he could possibly like me. I mean, it's ME we're talking about here. "You do need to talk to him though." Sage said softly from next to me, and I nodded, glancing at him. "I was planning on it! It's just.. He ran away! That's like, the worst thing to do after kissing someone! I felt betrayed! We just shared a cute kiss and he ran away! Did my breath stink or something?" I joked and heard Rowan giggle from the other side of Sage.

"You sure are a jokester." He piped up and I leaned over the table slightly and looked past Sage to see him, grinning widely. "I love making jokes! Besides.. It helps you get through awkward times. Well, this isn't that awkward.. For me, at least." I glanced around the table and noticed Levi seemingly wasn't listening to me, which was rude. I frowned slightly but didn't comment on it, not wanting to draw attention to him. I wonder what was up, maybe he wished he was kissing me, hah. "Ask him as soon as possible!" Violet ordered me and I nodded at her, replying with yes ma'am. "You could talk to him tonight! Sneak out and talk under the stars." Blake said with a grin and Xavier laughed a bit, resting his face in his hands. "How romantic." He teased and I rolled my eyes at him, but kept that idea in my mind.

Levi's POV

You know how everyone has that one, god awful trait of theirs? Well, Jealousy is that for me. Why should I care if Asher kissed a guy, we're not dating, let alone even that close. I tell myself this, and yet I still get that jealous pain in my heart. How annoying. I just listened to his friends talk about 'how romantic' it is and 'how cute they are.' Ugh, why was I the jealous type. Just as Nyx had said yesterday night, 'make a move on him soon, Levi. He's a cutie, someone will snatch him up if you don't move fast.' Clearly I'm moving too slow, Bailey is moving fast. He even kissed him in a place I showed him! That's just low. I glanced up and smiled slightly at the sight of Asher laughing, my heart melting at his cuteness. He really was an angel, even though he himself denies it. Although, devils are quite as fun.. I had to shake my head slightly to rid those kinds of thoughts, I'd rather have the jealous ones at this very moment. I took a bite from my sandwich and tried to think of other things beside dirty thoughts, jealous thoughts, and.. Well, about Asher in general. It didn't help when my friends who knew about my feelings made comments to Asher as well, Ugh. whatever, Levi. If Asher and Bailey date, then that's fine. You'll support them no matter what, even if you are a bit jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes;  
> Original Word Count: 1317  
> New Word Count: 3074
> 
> NEW CHARACTER! Rowan is a genderfluid gay and uses any pronouns! Idk, I just felt like I really wanted to tell y'all that b4 it comes out in canon! But now... the real thing of this chapter; Asher and Bailey. In the OG fanfic this is written based off of, this happens. I thought Bailey and Asher would fit perfectly! I imagine Bailey has a tiny crush on Asher in canon, so! The kiss was so soft, im sorry. Also Asher is so chill about romance, as he has a.... LOT of experience (; wink wink!   
> also rocco is a dick but i'll talk about his bitchass later!  
> LEVI'S POV! The POV switches a few times a chapter, or at least once sometimes. It's not realistic to IRL stories but that's... fine? ig. Idc, y'all. Levi's jealousy is so cute, i can't even,, someone tell him not to be jealous, and it will never work. uwu i love him
> 
> Comment! Share! Love me!


	6. Chapter Six

Asher's POV

I didn't get a chance to talk to Bailey for the rest of the day, as he avoided me during class and ran off afterwards. So, I made a plan, I would wait until it was late at night to start this I would wake him up, and have a chat with him. Simple, right? 'Romantic,' as the others said. Heh, it was worth a shot. I laid in bed for ages, staring out the window to look at the black night sky. Was it late enough? I sat up and looked over at the others, checking to see if they were awake or not. Violet was snoring quietly and Jasmine looked asleep, so I think it was a go. I slowly stood up and walked to the door, slipping on my shoes. I walked over to Bailey's bed and slowly knelt next to it, raising my hand to shake Bailey's body. After a few shakes, a groan came from him and he rolled over. He lifted his head and blinked a bit, rubbing his eyes. "Is it morning..?" He mumbled sleepily and I shook my head, saying it was still night time. "We need to talk." I said softly and Bailey seemingly froze up, looking around the room. "Um, okay.." He said slowly and moved his blanket to the side. 

He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes once again, standing up. "Remember your shoes." I whispered to him as I walked to the front door, hearing Bailey mumble a response. He slipped on his shoes and I opened the door, the cold air hitting us. I quietly shut the door and glanced around, trying to think of where we could go. The forest might be unsafe for just the two of us, plus it's where he kissed me, so not the best idea. I motioned him to follow me and I slowly walked over to the lake, making sure to move slowly and quietly. I walked down onto the beach and moved onto the dock, glancing back at Bailey. He was currently taking off his shoes, which confused me a bit. He walked over and sat down, letting his legs dip into the water. I smiled widely and slowly took off my shoes, doing the same after pulling up my pants. The water was cold, but it was somehow very relaxing. 

The air between us was awkward, and I took a deep breath. "Why?" I simply asked to seemingly no one, as it felt like Bailey wasn't even there. I heard him sigh and noticed he laid back, his legs still in the water. "You're hot." He simply replied and I couldn't help but snort, covering my mouth so I wasn't too loud. I heard Bailey let out a quiet laugh too and he closed his eyes. "Seriously. I just find you hot. Do I want to date you? I.. don't know. However, I do know you don't want to date me." I moved my hand glanced down at Bailey, frowning a bit. " And that's fine." Bailey said softly and opened his eyes to glance at me, making eye contact with me. "Your type is tall men who are in Nyx's cabin." Bailey teased and my face heated up while I quickly looked away, being tempted to shove Bailey into the water. "You know, my last crush was on a guy who didn't date at all." Bailey hummed out and I slowly laid down next to him. "What do you mean?" I asked quietly and heard Bailey exhale. 

"His name was Val. He was a senior when I was a junior. I found him.. amazing. He was strong, funny, and we were best friends. Here's the issue though.." Bailey paused and shut his eyes tightly, his face tense. "He was aromantic asexual." I knew what asexual was, that was when you lacked sexual  attraction, but the other one slipped my mind. "What's aromantic?" I asked, quite curious, and Bailey sighed. "It's like asexual, but it's about romantic attraction instead of sexual. Basically, he didn't want to date or have sex." Bailey explained and I slowly nodded, feeling bad for Bailey. "I knew this the whole time, I knew confessing was pointless. He would never love me back." My face softened as I heard the sadness in Bailey's voice and I sat up. "Bails.." I said quietly and he looked away from me, sniffing a bit. He didn't want me to see him tear up. "So, I never told him." Bailey finished and wow, it hurt hearing this story. "It hurt. However, I respected his sexuality and choices." Bailey said quietly and slowly sat up, turning his face to look at me.

"I guess I kissed you to have some fun." Bailey said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "I know you told the others." I blushed a bit and scratched the back of my neck, laughing a bit. "Yeeah, sorry." I said with a sheepish smile and Bailey simply shook his head, saying it was fine. We were quiet for a moment, the only noise being some wind and crickets. "So, um." I said, breaking the silence. Bailey stared at me, smiling softly. "Wanna make out?" I said semi jokingly and Bailey let out a squeak, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "What?" He asked and I giggled, shrugging a bit. "Well! We could!" I said while doing finger guns at him, cringing at myself internally. "You want to makeout, on a dock, at an anti gay camp." Bailey spoke slowly, pausing after every few words, his eyebrows raised at me.

"I mean, that's what I said." My grin was so wide and Bailey was just laughing while also looking shocked at me. "You're a weirdo." Bailey simply said and I went to open my mouth to reply, getting met with lips on mine. Oh hell yes, his lips were still so soft. I kissed back and moved closer, putting my hand on his lower back. He moved forward slightly as my cold hand touched him, clearly blushing a lot. I pulled away slowly and grinned as Bailey exhaled slowly. "Cute." I commented and Bailey huffed, kissing me again. For the next five or so minutes, we kissed. On and off, one of us usually making a snide comment between kisses. It was nice, and yet it wasn't romantic. Just lustful, I suppose. Just two teenagers who were touch starved, ain't that a mood. "W-We should head back." Bailey mumbled as I had my face buried in his neck and I whined quietly, moving closer to him. "I don't wannnna.." I whined quietly but I knew we had to. "Fine." I complained and pulled away from Bailey, smiling at him. He smiled back and I just knew we weren't going to drift apart. Friends who make out together, stay together, I guess. 

I watched Bailey stand up and I grabbed my shoes, slipping them onto my feet. I grunted as I stood up, Bailey having not moved. "So, let's-" I turned around to face Bailey and froze, seeing why Bailey had not moved. Mr. Rocco Doren and a few other adults were watching us, from the shoreline. Creepy, were they just watching us make out? "Busted.." Bailey muttered to me and I bit my lip, knowing I was extremely fucked. Doren and I JUST talked this morning, and I said i'd try to be good. And what did I do? Sneak out and make out with some guy, at the ANTI-GAY CAMP. Mr. Doren crossed his arms over his chest and I gulped, slowly walking forward. "Um, hello." I said quietly, Bailey walking behind me and staying silent. "Stay behind after breakfast tomorrow, both of you. Now, get to bed." Mr. Doren simply said and I quickly nodded, walking past him and heading over to our cabin. I opened the door and was happy to see the others were still asleep. Bailey walked in after me and shut the door. "Night." He whispered before moving over to his bed. I slowly nodded and said goodnight back, heading over to my bed.

Levi's POV

It was the next morning, and I sat with Asher's group once again for breakfast. They were quite the interesting group. However, Asher wasn't here yet. Neither was Bailey. Jasmine said they were both still asleep. I was still jealous, which was annoying, and Xavier had teased me about Asher after dinner. Which annoyed me even more, ugh. I took a bite from my toast and saw Nyx sit down, her smile wide. "Hey! Did you guys hear the  gossip?" She asked us and Alura shook her head, asking what she was talking about. Nyx had been at another table for the first part of breakfast, probably getting the gossip. "Apparently, two kids were caught making out on the dock." Nyx relaid the information to us, and a pang of jealousy hit me as a thought came to my mind. "Wasn't Asher going to talk to Bailey last night?" Blake suggested with a grin, as if he was reading my mind. Violet let out a gasp and said it would make sense why they were so tired.

"I mean, yeah, but Asher didn't seem interested in Bailey. Why would they make out?" Jasmine asked and Violet shrugged, saying she doesn't know. "Also, are they usually that dumb? I mean, to make out on the dock?" Rowan chimed in with a giggle, and Jasmine said they are pretty dumb. "Who's pretty dumb?" Asher's voice broke through as he placed his tray on the table, rubbing his eyes before sitting down. Bailey appeared next to him and sat down as well, smiling at us. "You two." Jasmine said honestly and Asher let out a laugh, asking why they were dumb. "If you were the ones making out on the dock, then you're not the brightest." Blake chimed in and I looked at them, seeing Asher smile and laugh. Bailey blushed quite a bit and looked away, which made my jealousy only rise. 

"There's no proof it was us." Asher simply said and rested his face in his hands, a little smirk on his lips. He looked very attractive when he smirked, god damn it. "I'm almost sure it was." Blake said back and Asher just giggled, leaning over and nudging Bailey slightly. "Them knowing is your fault." Asher simply said and Bailey looked at Asher with raised eyebrows. "You were the one who asked to make out! How the hell is it my fault?" Bailey asked him, basically confirming it was them. "You kissed me first." Asher simply said and Bailey scoffed at him. "You literally said 'wanna make out,' shut up." Bailey said with an eye roll and Violet eagerly asked the two if they liked each other. No subtlety here, huh?  "Nope." Asher simply replied and I felt as if I had just exhaled after holding my breath for minutes. Thank god. "Whaaat? But.. you kissed!" Violet protested and Asher looked at her, smiling widely. "You don't have to romantically like a person to kiss them, Violet. Bailey's a cool dude, maybe I just wanted to make out with someone." Violet pouted at him and Bailey chuckled, saying Asher was a shit kisser.

"I am nooot!" Asher gasped and hit Bailey once again, who just laughed. "You guys are weird." Violet said with a sigh and Asher batted his eyes at her, looking extremely adorable. "Thanks, Violet. But seriously, maybe I did just want to kiss someone, we aren't gonna date. I'm as single as ever." Asher glanced around the table and his eyes stopped at me for a moment. "SIngle and ready to mingle." He added jokingly, still glancing at me. I had no clue if that was intentional or not, but here's to hoping it was. I blushed a bit and looked away from him, Asher averting his own eyes as well. "I'll be dead soon though. The leader, Mr. Doren, just told me to behave and be good.. And then the same day, I make out with a cute guy on the docks. Hehe." Asher said with a giggle, taking a bite from his toast. "I have to stay after breakfast too. Is he scary?" Bailey asked him and Asher paused, chewing his food as he thought.

"He's intimidating, for sure. However, not scary. At least, heh, not from what I've seen." Asher said and it felt like he wasn't being truthful, but I wasn't going to comment on it. "The weirdest thing is that they didn't stop us. Just kinda watched, creepy!" Asher added with a giggle, Bailey agreeing with him. "He's probably gonna scold us, maybe give us a detention or whatever." I ate my food quietly and just listened to them banter back and forth, occasionally sneaking a glance at Asher. He had gorgeous eyes, they were a rich brown colour. He also blushed a lot, it was super cute. His face got all red and he would stutter when he was super embarrassed. I was hooked on him, and it was bad. 

Asher's POV

Breakfast finally came to an end and it was time to face the man himself. We got told good luck as our friends left, and I told Bailey we should sit closer to the front. Rocco preferred us to be close to the front, I guess. We moved to the front row and chatted to each other while we waited for Doren to show up. He walked into the mess hall and looked at us, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Hello, boys." He said as he walked forward and I noticed Bailey's face light up ever so slightly by being referred to as a boy. Rocco is weird. He's a huge dick for having this camp, plus he's terrifying, but he'll use Bailey's correct gender? "Hey." I replied when Bailey didn't, giving him a small wave. Doren nodded at us and looked down at Bailey, smiling a bit. "Bailey, you will be getting a detention after dinner. Once dinner is over, Mr. Tansar will escort you to the building where your detention will be held." Bailey slowly nodded at him and Doren turned his attention to me, his face not seeming as kind. 

"Now, you. You haven't even been here long and you've been quite the handful." I smiled slightly at him, resisting the urge to do jazz hands or finger guns at him while saying a snide comment. "Bailey, you may go." I tensed up as he suddenly said that and Bailey looked at me, biting his lip nervously. "Um, okay.." Bailey said slowly and stood up, glancing back at me after he had walked past Doren. He waited until Bailey was out of the door before he moved over, sitting down next to me. I didn't like this. "I don't like kids like you. They have zero respect for adults and the rules set in place to protect them." I shivered slightly at his voice and looked away from him. "They aren't protecting me." I simply replied, sighing softly to myself. Don't talk back to him, Asher! I let out a squeak as I felt a large hand grab my chin, forcing my face to look back in Doren's direction. He looked angry, very angry. "They are protecting you, you just don't understand it, kid." My body was frozen in place, not expecting him to be this.. angry. 

"Kids like you make me wish we were granted access to electroshock after all." My shoulders shook slightly but I wasn't going to let him see me be weak. I know many anti-gay places use electroshock therapy, but this place didn't, I guess it's illegal to use it on kids? "Did you just.. threaten me?" I managed to say after a moment of silence. He let out a chuckle and pulled me closer, which terrified the shit out of me. If this was with ANYONE else, this might be seen as intimate. "I guess I did. I could follow through with the threat, you know. No one can stop me either, because I'm healing you, for all they know." I sucked in my breath and tried to look away from him, but he wouldn't let me. He was much stronger than me, as he was an adult and I was not. "Asher, I talked to your father. Elliot, was it?" I tensed up at the mention of my father, not replying to his question.

"He said I could do anything to get you back to normal. He gave me permission to do.. anything, Asher. Most parents don't tell me to do anything, they just say to do my best. Even then, it doesn't seem like he cares for you all that much." My lips quivered slightly as he spoke, quickly batting my eyes so he couldn't see that I was close to crying. My dad was a sore subject, and he somehow fucking knew this. I had no idea how, maybe he's a fucking wizard. "I-I could care less about my fucking dad." I snapped at him, being annoyed that I had stuttered. "Clearly you do 'fucking care,' no child wants to be disowned by their mother and father. You seem like the type to seek validation from people." He spoke softly and it pissed me off, he was reading me like a fucking book. 

I sniffed and forced him to let go of my chin as I moved away, looking down at the floor. He simply grabbed my arm again and dug his nails slightly into my skin, which made me whimper. I don't know if he did that on purpose or not, but it hurt like hell. Who am I kidding, why would it be a fucking accident at this point? "You want your father to love you, more than anything. Instead, he could care less about what happens to you here. I bet he won't even care if you never come home." I shut my eyes tightly as tears came to my eyes, sniffing and wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my sweater from my free arm. "You know, I could help you move towards a better life. If you listen to me, you won't have to go to class anymore, you could be yourself.. be happier." I stood up and sniffed, not being able to listen to whatever the hell he was saying. "L-Let go of me, it hurts.." I weakly mumbled and Rocco let out a low chuckle, which sent shivers up my spin. "I could make it hurt a lot more." He said dryly as he dug his nails deeper into my skin, a slight yelp coming from my throat. 

I tried to pull away my arm and I looked down at him, my tears making him super blurry. "Think about it. I could give you a better life." I just nodded in response and he let go of my arm, saying I could go to my cabin. My arm throbbed in pain, as I now had some claw like marks on my skin, it seemed inhuman. I quickly turned away from him and went running out of the mess haul, sniffing as I felt the sun hit me. I quickly headed towards my cabin, moving up the stairs quickly and grabbing the front door. I ripped it open and stepped inside, slamming the door behind me. I ran to my bed and collapsed onto it, burying my face in my pillow. I finally let myself cry, only hearing my own sobs throughout the empty, lifeless cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes;  
> Original Word Count: 2483  
> New Word Count: 3268
> 
> Wow! So, new chapter? Here we go!  
> Asher and Bailey will stay friends, just friends/ Rough, huh? Bailey likes him and then This happens. But hey, they made out?? That's a plus! Does anyone have that one friend you'd make tf out with? That's Asher @ Bailey.
> 
> Also VAL! AKA VALOR! I love him so much! He's from my OG story (literally,, everyone is) and he's the lord!!  
> ,,don't get too attacked to him like Bailey did aaaaaha (spoilers; he ded)  
> Anyways! Levi is STILL a jealous hoe and I love him so dearly! He's a good boy.  
> rocco still a dick tho, that will never change   
> ALSO MOTHERFUCKING; ELLIOT STOLZ! oooo last name drop. But Elliot!! He's Asher's father and holy FUCK I HATE HIM!! SUCH A BAD DAD!!! won't go too into it,, cough spoilers.
> 
> Did ya enjoy? Then share it with friends! Show everyone that sweet, sweet gay content!!!


	7. Chapter Seven

Levi's POV

Asher wasn't at lunch, which worried me. "He wasn't in class either." Jasmine said as she sipped from her water, Bailey sighing a bit. "I don't know what Mr. Doren told him after he told me to leave.." I looked down at my food and bit my lip, knowing someone had to be there for him. "I'll go and check on him." I finally said and I felt eyes on me. "You sure?" Violet asked as I stood from the table, to which I said I was positive. "If he's hurt or something, he needs someone. I'll update you guys at dinner, if he doesn't come to that either." I grabbed my plate of food and walked away, telling a counselor I was going to the bathroom while I hid the plate behind my back. Asher would more than likely need something to eat, so I had to sneak this out with me. I slowly walked through the field and towards his cabin, stepping up the steps of his dock. I knocked on the door and waited a second, hearing movement inside. I slowly turned the door knob and stepped in. "Asher?" I said softly and I saw him in the bed in the far right, curled up in a ball. 

I shut the door behind me and moved towards his bed, sitting on the edge of it. "H-Hello.." I heard Asher faintly mumble from his ball, the blanket being wrapped around him. I slowly moved the blanket and saw his little face poke through from it. His eyes were red and his cheeks looked damp. He had been crying, it was clear as day. "What happened?" I asked gently and he sniffed, throwing himself at me. I let out a squeak as his tiny arms wrapped around me, his face getting buried in my chest. "I-I'm such a failure.." His muffled voice broke me out of my shock and I slowly moved my hand to his head, patting his head softly. 

"No, you're not.." I whispered quietly and Asher moved closer to me, letting out a quiet sob. "N-No one loves me.." He cried again and I bit my lip, resting my head in the top of his hair. How could I wore this? "Your friends all love you! I mean, I love you, Bailey loves you, Violet loves you, Jasmine loves you.. I could go on." I replied to him and I felt him move, so I moved my head off of his. He peeked up at me and my heart exploded, my cheeks turning red. He looked.. adorable. "You're too nice to me.." He suddenly said and I shook my head, saying he deserved everything nice. He smiled slightly and put his face back in my chest, sniffing a bit. "I brought you food." I added after a moment and heard a faint giggle, Asher pulling away from me for a moment. 

"Yeah, thank you.." He said and wiped his eyes, smiling at me. "I thought you'd need some food, so. I just want you to be happy." I said as he grabbed the sandwich I brought him, taking a bite from it. "You make me happy, thank you." He mumbled with food in his mouth and I nearly died, if i was honest. He leaned against me while ate and I felt blessed. "Can you tell me what happened?" I asked quietly and Asher paused, fiddling with his food. "A few days ago, Rocco sorta.. hurt my hand when he shook it. I figured that was nothing.. He also talked about me 'going home early' and stuff.. Then today.." Asher paused and sighed, his voice being shaky. 

"He.. threatened me. He basically said he'd hurt me if he could.." Asher seemed to hesitate for a moment. "He brought up.. my dad, which is a sore topic for me.. I don't know how he knew that, but he did.." I frowned and pulled Asher closer, who quietly ate his sandwich. "He made me cry.. He then said I should consider helping him.. I don't trust him, Levi.. He seems like a terrible guy." Asher mumbled and I gritted my teeth slightly, being quite upset that he hurt Asher. "I know, he's awful.. I believe that you can get through this." I said gently and Asher looked up at me, smiling slightly. "Thank you, Levi.." He mumbled and we were both silent for a while. I stared Asher up and down, watching as he yanked up his sleeves to munch on his sandwich. I noticed scratches on his arms and I frowned a bit, not being able to tell if they were from Rocco.. or himself. He did hesitate after mentioning Rocco potentially hurting him. I believe that Rocco did hurt him, but I don't know.

"It's a laundry day today." He suddenly said and I figured he wanted to change the subject, so I just sighed and followed his wishes. "Does that mean I'll get my jacket back?" I jokingly asked and Asher pouted, saying if I really wanted it back.

"Nah, you suit it way better." I said and saw Asher blush, looking away from me as he did. He was too cute. We kept making small talk as I sat with him, Asher staying leant up against me. "We should do something soon. Like.. a group hang out." Asher suddenly suggested and I looked down at him, asking where would we even go. "We know a place." Asher said with a wide smile and I blushed, saying it couldn't be soon. After all, Asher is kinda a magnet for chaos. "I knoow.. But soon ish?" He asked me with puppy dog eyes and I blushed, saying of course. His face lit up and he turned around properly, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. My heart felt like it sped up times two from that, I swear this man will be the death of me, I just know it.

Asher's POV

It was a few days since the Doren incident, as Levi calls it, and it was around eleven at night. Were we trying to sleep? Nope, we were sneaking out for that hangout. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Violet asked quietly and I assured her that if we were caught, I'd take all the blame. She sighed a bit and Jasmine told her to lighten up, this would be fun. I nodded and slowly opened the front door, looking around. It seemed like no one was in sight, which was perfect. "Come on." I said and quickly walked outside, stepping down the stairs. I glanced back to see they were following me, Jasmine shutting the door behind herself. She also had a small plastic bag in her hand, deciding to bring some of her own snacks to the hangout. I walked around to the back of the cabin and slowly headed towards the trail, being way too excited for this all. The others followed me and I smiled widely as I reached the trail, moving down it a bit. 

"Keep walking down the trail, just go straight." I told the others as I let them pass me, saying I'd be waiting for any others. We had told the others the general direction of the path, but I would be here to make sure they got here safely. After a short while, Rowan and Lola appeared. "The rest of your cabin wasn't up for it?" I asked with a pout. "Elden is a buzzkill and Dakota said she needs her beauty sleep." Lola explained as she walked down the path, Rowan nodding as he followed her. I chuckled a bit and smiled widely as Alura and Blake soon arrived as well. "Hey." Alura said with a smile as she passed by, patting me on the shoulder. Blake grinned at me as he walked down the path. Okay, so now I just need Sage. Levi knows his way, plus he could already be there.

I leaned against the tree and waited a few minutes, smiling widely as Sage slowly headed over. "Hello." He said with a nervous smile and I smiled back at him, telling him I'd lead the way down the trail. I stood properly and began to walk down the trail, Sage following me. We made small talk, and it was clear as day that he was just as nervous as Violet was. I reassured him that we would be fine and he nodded slowly, mumbling something to himself. We soon got to the opening, and the smile on my face just expanded. Everyone was sat around, a small fire having been made. Xavier had previously told me he brought a lighter, as he figured this might be a regular summer camp. It obviously isn't, but now we can have a fire pit! Jasmine's snacks and some others, I'm assuming that others had saved, were in her bag on one of the flat rocks. Jasmine sat next to Rowan, who eagerly waved Sage over. 

Sage slowly moved over and sat next to Rowan on the log, a wide smile on his face. Beside them, sat the group that is Alura, Blake, Nyx, and Violet. They were really a squad within our group, I suppose. Violet sat next to Nyx, who was talking loudly. We were far enough away from the camp, so I guess it was fine. Xavier waved at me from next to them, Bailey sitting next to him as well. I waved back and saw Lola and Ellie as well, Ellie being sat on Lola's lap. "Hey." I looked to my left and smiled widely as I saw Levi, my heart pounding. "Hey." He smiled a bit and moved over to sit on a log, patting the space next to him. I smiled widely and sat next to him, our legs touching for a brief moment. I looked around at the group and decided everyone needed to be interacting. "So, um. I'm glad everyone came!" I piped up and Nyx laughed a bit, asking why we wouldn't. "We're friends, are we not?" I smiled widely at that and nodded quickly. 

"We are, for sure! It's just, I want to learn more about all of you." I said with a wide smile, and Levi nodded a bit. "Like what? What could we say?" Lola said and I bit my lip, having zero clue. "Well! We could start with our sexualties, as we all have that in common! Besides, I don't know all of yours. For instant, I'm Levi, and I'm bisexual!" I looked at Levi with a wide smile, glad he was helping me with this. "And I'm Asher, I'm queer." I added to his statement. "Hm, alright. I'm Bailey, and I'm a bisexual trans man." Bailey chimed in with a smile and Jasmine introduced herself next, saying she was bisexual as well. "I'm Violet.. I'm a panromantic asexual trans girl.. Wow, that's a mouthful.." She mumbled and Lola asked if asexual was the one where you don't have sex. 

"It means you lack a sexual attraction. Some asexuals have sex, some are entirely repulsed by it." Sage chimed in and Violet quickly nodded in agreement, Lola said thanks for explaining it. "Um, I'm Sage. I'm asexual as well, and I.. think I'm non binary. I don't know though.." Bailey laughed a bit and said there's no rush to figure yourself out, just be yourself. Sage smiled a bit and looked down, Rowan going next. "I'm Rowan! I'm bisexual and genderfluid, meaning my gender is, well, fluid! I prefer he/him pronouns, but I'm fine with being called any!" He smiled widely. Alura introduced herself as a 'huge lesbian,' as she put it. Blake went next and just shrugged when he got to sexuality. "No clue." He said with a laugh and Nyx went next, doing basically the same thing as Blake. 

"Well, I'm Xavier. I'm your average gay guy." He said with a wide smile and Lola pulled Ellie closer. "I'm Lola, your average queer girl. Who is dating the cutest lesbian in the world." She said and kissed Ellie on the cheek, who giggled and said she was named Ellie. "Gay." Ellie said and Lola just grinned, saying she was always gay as shit. "Cute!" Alura said with a smile, saying she was missing her girlfriend. "Is she hot?" Lola asked and Ellie laughed, hitting her gently on the shoulder. "Very. Her name is Cora. She said her parents would take me in after this, if I so desired." Alura smiled fondly while she spoke of her girlfriend. Which made my heart melt, it was so precious. "Cute. Your parents are clearly shit, so." Nyx said and Alura nodded, saying they meant well. "Being gay in a black family is very hard, because gay black people aren't talked about as much as white gay people." Alura explained and I sighed a bit.

"So true." I said and Bailey agreed as well. "Asian is hard as well.." Violet mumbled a bit and Bailey groaned, agreeing with her again. "I have both! Damn mixed blood." Bailey said and I let out a snort. "I know right? The mixed lifestyle is tough, but really, non white gays aren't talked about a lot." I said and Bailey giggled, saying he thought I was just black. "Damn! No one knows I'm a little white." I said  in a pretend hurt tone, giggling a little. "You're white? Shocking, you don't seem like the country type." Bailey said and I snorted, saying my dad is fully white. "And my mom is a black woman. I also got a little sister, we don't know her race though.. Adopted! Of course, my ethnicity goes deeper than just 'black and white' but you know." I paused and sighed a bit. 

"My dad is a dick, my mom was at least a bit nicer to me when I came out." I added and Blake said he must be if he sent me here. "It's my own fault I'm here." I replied to him and Levi glanced at me. "What do you mean?" He asked and I bit my lip to hide my grin. "So.. About three or so weeks ago, my parents were out on a business trip. It was the last day, they would be coming back the next day at eight in the morning." I lowered my head a bit. "I, um, heh.. I invited a guy over." I said slowly, my cheeks turning a bit red. "Did you get caught mid sex?" Blake cut me off by asking and I snorted, shaking my head. "No, no one walked in on us, I would've died if that had happened. However.. me, being a stereotypical male, I fell asleep right afterwards. So.. I couldn't tell the guy to leave.. So he spent the night." I heard Violet gasp and I started to laugh, my embarrassed grin growing over my face. 

"It's kinda hard to say another reason you are naked, in bed, with another dude. It was a forced coming out, but it was my own fault." I finished and Violet had her mouth covered with her hands, looking shocked. "I would rather die." Bailey said and I started to giggle more, Ellie asking if the sex was worth it. "I mean, the sex was okay. However, it made me meet you people.. So.." I said with a grin and Levi rolled his eyes at me. The others kept teasing me for a bit, which I happily let them. It was fun, even if I was getting teased. "Hey, I got an idea." Bailey suddenly chimed in and I glanced at him, asking what it was. "We could play a game of truth or dare." He suggested and my eyes lit up at the suggestion. "No." I looked at Levi and frowned at him, making a pouty face. "Please? It'll be fun!" I begged and Levi glanced at me, biting his lip as I pulled out the puppy dog eyes. He let out a groan and said fine, causing me to let out a small cheer. "But if I have to do anything stupid because of this, I'll fight you." He said jokingly and I giggled, saying I couldn't wait to be fought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes;  
> Original Word Count: 1849    
> New Word Count: 2718 
> 
> Oof that was sad a first... so LET'S IGNORE IT!   
> Ahhh, who doesn't love teens hanging out, playing good ol' truth or dare? Listen, real teens play this too. It's not just in the 'fics. I use to do this shit a fucking lot, it's a blast!   
> First time skip, huh? I do those a Few times, mostly bc the content would be BORING.   
> EVERYONE'S GENDER AND SEXUALITY IS REVEALED! Woooo!! |We love my diverse babies!! If ya didn't know, *I'm* genderfluid and asexual! So, I like to be diverse uwu
> 
> Also I should note; I am white. And thus, writing LGBT+ POC is from what i've heard, as I personally cannot relate to that. I truly hope I do not offend anyone with what I write! Bc I rlly tried my best! I hope you guys enjoy my attempts!! uwu (sorry for uwu'ing unironically, a friend got me into it!)
> 
> Enjoy? Comment and share! pls,, i love u

**Author's Note:**

> Notes;  
> Original Word Count: 2273  
> New Word Count: 4343
> 
> Gay conversion camp is actually illegal to do on minors in the state this story takes place in (aka Columbus, Ohio!) I did not realize this when I started, but that's too late now! Oh well!  
> Anyways! Asher is a 5'3 male who is half black, half white! His skin is like, a light brown colour! His sexuality is queer (which was chosen to push me out of my comfort zone with the word!) He has shoulder length, wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. He has freckles and is a babe, just saying! Anyways! I hope you all enjoy this book?? 
> 
> Comment! Love! Support me, pls


End file.
